sexwithEdwardCullen
by JacobxEdward
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE FUERTE Y ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL. historia narrada principalmente por Jacob Black el personaje cambia en capitulos especiales . Desencadena los encuentros mas apacionados con los personajes de crepusculo... SEX y HARD-YAOI
1. JacobxEdward: Fiebre Y Delirio

_ex_-_with_-**EdwardCullen**

Traduciéndose como: sexo-con-EdwardCullen

**ADVERTENCIA LEGAL: esta historia es exclusiva para mayores de 18+ o la edad legal correspondiente en tu país para la mayoría de edad. Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, erótico y con alto contenido sexual. Esta historia esta clasificada como M+ así que no podrá ser vista entre la lista historias al menos que intencionalmente busques por este tipo de historias así se entiende que eres completamente responsable al leer historia. En esta historia se presentan historias hombre-hombre (HARD-YAOI), si no disfrutas del género, no leas. Comentarios sobre la redacción son aceptables, pero no se permiten comentarios negativos contra el genero, pues resultara ofensivo para las personas que disfrutan de el. **

**Si ya llegaste hasta este punto y aun deseas seguir, adelante, DISFRUTA.**

"No comprendo que me pasa, tengo una fiebre que me vuelve loco, tengo delirios, de un hombre que es un vampiro, ¿será real este placer?"

**H**a sido un largo día hoy en La Push; Embry, Quil y yo hemos pasado todo el día en el garaje de mi casa trabajando en mi auto. Es un proyecto personal en el que estoy clavado y ellos siempre están aquí para ayudarme; son mis dos mejores amigos, los conozco desde que tengo memoria. No hay nada que no compartamos, casi nada.

Este lugar es como una maldición, en vez de contar los días que llueve, podríamos mejor hacer la cuenta con los dedos de una sola mano de los días en que sale el sol al año. Muy a pesar del frio, no puedo evitarlo, pero siempre estoy caliente. Es como una fiebre permanente, la sangre dentro de mi se encuentra siempre en ebullición, mientras que el rostro se me ruboriza y el intenso calor me mantiene en un estado aletargado, como una droga. Una droga que me vuelve loco, y hace correr pensamientos por mi mente, algunos son vagos pero otros son bastante extraños.

- Hey chicos, ¿no tienen sed? Creo que voy a ala cocina a traer unas bebidas.

Me paro y me escapo a dentro de la casa. Tener a Embry y a Quil en mi garaje se ha vuelto una constante pesadilla, tras pasar todo el día en el garaje, trabajando en el auto, llenos de grasa y sudados; siempre acabo por sentirme incomodo y termino huyendo de la misma manera que acabo de hacer. Antes de regresar con las bebidas, me doy la vuelta para espiarlos por una ventana atrás del garaje, Embry es alto, casi tan alto como yo, de piel rojiza y cabello largo, tiene un cuerpo musculoso, de espalda ancha, siempre viste con sus jeans ajustados que delatan su enorme paquete, el cual va acorde a su cuerpo.

Como amigos de toda la vida no hay nada que no conozca de ellos, sus vergas no eran la excepción, tiene una palo enorme, rebaza los 20 cm, gruesa desde el tallo y con una cabeza del tamaño de una enorme bellota; es la envidia de las duchas del colegio, pero Quil y yo no tenemos mucho que envidiarle, Quil tiene un mazo que alcanza los 19 cm, aun mas gruesa que la de Embry y cuando se erecta se le marcan la venas a lo largo; por su puesto igual que Embry, acorde a su cuerpo, el cual es realmente musculoso, tiene un pecho inmensurable y todo su cuerpo esta cubierto por enormes músculos.

Demonios, no puedo soportarlo, es esta fiebre que me vuelve loco, dejo las bebidas, me recargo contra la pared de garaje, me bajo la cremallera y tomo mi verga entre mis manos, como lo hago todos los días que trabajamos en mi auto. Estoy realmente empalado, saco mi pene de unos 18.5 cm, es casi tan grande como Quil y casi gruesa como la de Embry; la tengo empapada en precum, pasar tantas horas excitado, aguantando las ganas, el deseo; estoy en mi limite. Empiezo a jalarme mientras mis amigos de la infancia se pasean casi desnudos en la habitación, parecen inmunes al frio del lugar, casi, como si sufrieran de la misma fiebre que yo.

Pensamientos sucios corren por mi mente mientras me deleito con el cuerpo de mis amigos, me jalo cada vez mas duro mientras el semen dentro de mis testículos hierve, el deseo junto con mi fiebre lo lleva a una temperatura que me quema por dentro, lentamente, mientras se desliza por mi interior, siento el semen en la base, concentrándose, quemando por salir mientras un ardor comienza a subir por toda mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en la cabeza, la cual palpita llena de sangre, mas de la que puede soportar, es un dolor placentero. Ya me e aguantado por mucho tiempo, y mi leche quema por salir, me concentro y me empiezo a masturbar mas rápidamente, el placer arde y siento el semen bombear a lo largo de mi verga hasta terminar en la punta justo cuando comienzan los espasmos y lo expulso en un gran chorro. Es el éxtasis máximo de mi droga.

Pero la fiebre no baja.

¡Mierda, las bebidas! Me cago en la leche y mi chorro caliente, pues ha caído dentro de los vasos de agua, mi pobre escusa para escaparme y poder desahogar mi excitación; me siento una bestia, en todos los sentidos, tanto por ser tan animal para cometer tremenda atrocidad y por mi bestial chorro de leche que alcanzo a llenar los vasos que coloque a un metro de distancia.

Me olvido de las bebidas, dudo que mi leche caliente apague la sed de mis amigos. Regreso al garaje con la intención de fingir demencia pero mis amigos ya se están apurando a vestirse.

- Hey Jacob, -es Embry quien me habla-, te estábamos esperando, Quil y yo nos tenemos que ir, tenemos… planes.

- ¿Planes?

- Si es que, veraz… el y yo… bueno es que el padre de Quil ha salido y me ha pedido que le ayude con unas cosas en la casa.

- Ah vale, yo también voy, me hubiesen dicho antes, ya saben los cuates.

- Este… no, no te preocupes, sabes mejor otro día. Quisimos ayudarte hoy pero creo que mejor trabajes con tu carro.

- No digas tonterías, yo también voy.

- Jacob –ahora es Quil quien me dirige la palabra, suena un poco ansioso- esta bien, nos vemos luego vale.

Y así se retiran dejándome solo en el garaje, preguntándome ¿Qué coños les ha metido a estos dos? La temperatura de mi cuerpo empieza a subir con desmedida, la ira ahora es la que hierve por dentro. Esto ha sido siempre así, los nativos de La Push siempre hemos sido hombres temperamentales. Creo que viene en la sangre.

La palo todavía me palpita en los pantalones, no se si es por el coraje o por que cuando se retiraban les eché un ojo a sus paquetes, los cuales no pude evitar notar, estaban rebozando en duras erecciones. La ira se acumula en mí y no puedo evitar preguntarme la verdadera razón de su huida, me habrán visto pajearme, es una idea que me excita aun más pero el coraje nubla mi juicio.

Tomo mi moto y me subo en ella, siento vibrar el motor bajo de mi y eso me vuelvo loco. Escucho a Billy hablarme desde la ventana, mi padre siempre se preocupa por mí, soy su único hijo y único descendiente vivo de la familia Black. Tomo rumbo con mi moto hacia Forks, la ciudad vecina de mi hogar La Push, las dos ciudades forman parte de la historia local, de la cual mi padre siempre alardea.

Justo hace unas semanas conocí una chava que recién llego a Forks, hija del sheriff, Bella Swan, curiosamente me pregunto sobre estas historias, mi padre me dice que nunca platique de esto con foráneos pero yo siempre eh pensado que son tonterías. Estaba particularmente interesada en que le contara sobre una familia, los Cullens; según cuentan, los ancestros de mi familia hicieron un trato con los de esta familia, un pacto de sangre, una tregua; pues ellos son vampiros.

Pero son solo una sarta de estupideces por que de ser cierto eso me convertiría a mí en un hombre lobo.

Me encuentro en la carretera rumbo a Forks, no se en que estaba pensando, sin destino mas que el de la demencia. El frio viento que se estrellaba contra mi cuerpo era incapaz de disminuir la fiebre, el motor calienta mis cojones y el vibrar de la maquina hace estremecer mi cuerpo, especialmente mis posaderas, dentro de las cuales provoca un delicioso placer en el ano, no quiero bajarme de esta moto.

Maldita sea la sangre de mi familia, que me dio este cuerpo, comienzo a preguntarme si las historias serán verdaderas, por que me cuesta trabajo pensar, que una persona normal sea capaz de experimentar estas sensaciones, este placer perpetuo que me causa la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Maldito delirio, maldito seas. No solo me haces sentir cosas que no deseo, pero tampoco desprecio; si no que me haces ver cosas que no creo posibles… pero si deseo que lo sean.

Enfrente de mi, en la carretera veo una de las cosas mas maravillosas que e visto en mi vida. Un hombre alto, de piel clara, tan blanca como el marfil se encuentra parado a la orilla del camino. No logro distinguirlo bien pues todavía se encuentra muy lejos, acelero para verle de cerca mientras mi corazón libera una dosis alta adrenalina, es este el placer que busco, este es el éxtasis del éxtasis. Mi verga aprieta tan duro contra mi pantalón que rompe la comisura y se libera, acelero por la carretera mientras el motor hace el favor de masajearme el agujero, la adrenalina me inunda y la temperatura aumenta,

¡Bendita seas fiebre, bendita seas!, que en tu grandeza provocas el delirio mas delicioso de la tierra.

Me encuentro ya a solo unos metros de distancia, mi "delirio" parece inmerso en su mundo, con la vista fija en el bosque. Pude verle por un instante, el último instante de mi conciencia. Calculo media unos 1.85 de estatura, era delgado, pero su camisa, mojada por la lluvia, delataba un delicioso cuerpo poblado de grandes y muy marcados musculoso, su rostro… su rostro; recuerdo que este fue el momento en que todo se volvió mas lento, sucedió tan rápido: su rosto era de un blanco marfil, de rasgos finos y muy hermosos, cabello largo lacio y castaño. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida, el y sus ojos dorados.

Fue entonces cuando todo acabo, el placer era incontenible dentro de mis cojones el semen reventaba por salir y en un golpe de inmensurable placer me vine despidiendo un increíble chorro. Fue el orgasmo más increíble de mi vida, mis manos, ambas en el volante, perdían el control de la moto, mi mente sumergida en un éxtasis de placer entro en un momento de inconsciencia. Increíble pero cierto, había experimentado lo que se le llama alcanzar "La Petit Morte."

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el ruido de la moto estrellándose contra mi delirio. No por accidente, pues eso era lo que buscaba, atravesar ese delirio mío, fusionarme con el. Pero inesperadamente mi moto se estrello con el, destruyéndose en mil pedazos. Y yo… ¿y yo?

- ¡QUE MIERDA! –me levanto exaltado, estoy en una cama que no conozco, en un cuarto a oscuras, la luz de la luna llena el cuarto atravesando por una pared completamente de cristal.

- Veo que ya te has levantado – me habla una voz de terciopelo, volteo y las miradas se cruzan y unos ojos dorados me ven desde el otro lado de la habitación. Es mi delirio, toco mi frente. La fiebre sigue ahí.- Has estado dormido por casi un día. En verdad que eres un problema, mi padre ya te ha revisado, el es medico, dice que estas bien, solo te has dado unos golpes.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿tu padre? ¿quien eres?

Mi delirio parece encontrar divertida mi reacción, deja el libro que tenia en sus manos y se acerca a la cama, se sienta a mi lado y fija su mirada en mis ojos, que mi padre se asegura en recordar, son negros como la noche.

- Estas en mi casa, después del accidente tenía que llevarte a algún lado y mi casa queda cerca del lugar donde chocaste conmigo. Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, eso me convierte a mi en Edward Cullen; tu delirio, o por lo menos así es como me has llamado en tus sueños. No traías identificación así que no se tu nombre ni donde vives.

- Me llamo Jacob Black –contesto con cautela, asimilando cada palabra para comprender lo que sucede.

- Black, de los Black de la reserva, no cabe duda de que tu olor es tan particular.

- Mi olor…

- Así que, el dueño del chorro de leche que me baño el otro día pertenece a un lindo perrito abandonado, eh? No tengo esos fetiches por los animales pero debo decir que encontré un delicioso sabor de tus fluidos. Lo siento no pude evitar probarlos, en especial cuando te viniste todo sobre mi.

Mi mente es incapaz de seguir con el momento, todo me da vueltas, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo esta por lo cielos. Edward es como una escultura, una hermosa creación, un hombre que excita cada poro de mi cuerpo. No puedo contenerme, esto es un sueño, debo de estar dormido, inconsciente tal vez en una cama por el accidente o si mi suerte es tan grande, estoy muerto y esto es un hermoso infierno, por que puedo sentir las llamas que arden en mis pantalones.

Lo tomo del brazo, parece sorprendido pero no se mueve, me mira con atención. No, yo soy el que esta sorprendido, su piel es dura, dura como una roca y fría, helada como el hielo. La diferencia de temperaturas entre mi cuerpo hirviendo y el suyo helado quema nuestras pieles, arde. Retiro mi mano y Edward se ríe a carcajadas.

- Jama pensé que regresando de mi viaje de Alaska habría de encontrarme con tan lindo cachorrito. Dime donde esta tu dueño, ¿estas perdido? ¿quieres ser mi mascota? Esta realmente caliente, debe ser la sangre que posees, ya no falta mucho, antes de que te conviertas.

No comprendo, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me dice. Pero ya no importa más. Hace rato que la verga me palpita y se estremece, quiero ser suyo, quiero ser su mascota.

Pienso: "Tómame, amo"

El ríe una vez más, y de inmediato comprende, es como si pudiera leer mi mente. De un jalón me despoja de mis cobijas, estoy desnudo y hasta este momento no me había percatado de ello, que idiota.

Esto completamente erecto, realmente empalmado en una erección colosal. El se deleita los labios, se moja con la lengua, ese par de labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre. Y se acerca de mi, habré la boca dejando ver un par de dientes tan blancos que deslumbran. Los caninos son peligrosamente afilados, amenazan con hacerme daño cuando hagan contacto con mi pene. Pero majestuosamente desliza su boca por mi palo, se lo traga y lo enguiñe hasta la garganta. ¡Dios, su boca esta helada!. Es un placer diez veces mas grande de lo que me imagine, su aliento helado revienta los nervios de mi pene el cual se encuentra fácilmente rebosando los 40°C.

La Petit Morte, llamada el nivel mas alto de placer concebible; pura basura, este placer escupe y blasfema sobre ese supuesto placer de los dioses; no este placer es mucho mayor, mas grande aun. Me parte en dos, su boca es tan deliciosa, es suave y carnosa, sus dientes afilados parecen no existir pues todo lo que sienten mi verga es incontenible placer duplicado por su helada lengua, la cual desliza por toda mi cabeza y la introduce por el orificio de mi glande.

¿Por que? ¿Por qué no se derrite este hielo? ¿Dime dios por que creaste tan delicioso hielo? ¿O fuiste acaso tu demonio? En cualquier caso te debo mi alma.

Toma mi verga ardiente entre sus dedos fríos, que buscan el equilibrio de temperatura en un ardiente y helado placer. Desliza su lengua por mi abdomen, el cubo de hielo, que se derrite en saliva, alcanza mis pezones que estaban dilatados por el calor de mi cuerpo, ahora se ponen duros, realmente duros, tanto que lastima mi pecho. El trozo de hielo que tiene por lengua destruye por completo mis sentidos, engaña mi tacto. No puedo con tanto placer

Alcanza mi boca por fin, y nos unimos en un increíble beso. Fresas o flores, no logro distinguir el aroma que exhala desde su garganta y derrite la mía en lugar de congelarla como habría de esperarse. Pero en cambio mi aliento ardiente no es capaz de afectar esta escultura helada.

Lo tomo de la camisa y lo aviento sobre la cama –dios cuanto pesa este hombre, una tonelada quizás- lo despojo de su ropa y dejo ver su piel desnuda, su cuerpo descomunal forjado en increíbles músculos, duros como la roca y tan marcados que es posible distinguir cada uno de ellos. Y deslumbro su herramienta, siento que mi corazón esquiva varios latidos y mis ojos se llenan en lujuria. Alcanzando fácilmente los 25 cm por redondear a menos la verdadera medida, era más gruesa aun que la de mi amigo Quil y tenía una cabeza que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de mi amigo Embry.

Abrí mi boca todo lo que pude, forzando mi mandíbula para poseer toda su grandeza en mi boca, y se le empezé a mamar. Como era de esperarse, era fría y dura como la roca, quien hubiese pensado que me algo tan bizarro fuera capaz de dar tanto placer. Esta deliciosa paleta se derretía en fluidos dentro de mi boca, fresa, definitivamente de fresa era el saber de esta rica paleta de hielo.

Estaba en el éxtasis total, mi cuerpo estaba dilatado en cada centímetro, cada poro. Lo deseo, deseo esta verga dentro de mi, quemándome con el frio de su ser. Pienso: "La quiero, la quiero toda. Esta verga que me esta volviendo loco, mi culo la pide, la implora. Te lo ruego dámela"

Edward, sale del trance que le causa el placer de mi mamada y abre los ojos de golpe, su mirada dorada pierde su brillo, sus ojos se tornan negros, sedientos, lujuriosos… llenos de hambre. Y vuelve a reír. Y una vez mas toma la iniciativa, ¿en verdad es capaz de leer mi mente?, ¿es capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos? Será acaso, ¿que Edward Cullen es un vampiro?

Me toma de los brazos y con su descomunal fuerza me levanta por los aires; me coloca sobre la cama boca abajo con las caderas al aire y mis glúteos descubiertos. Mi cuerpo excede ya los 45°C pero a el no le parece importar por que desliza su lengua por mi entrada, la cual debe estar fácilmente a escasos 10°C de temperatura. Puedo sentir como los fluidos de mi y la saliva de su boca se evaporan al entrar en contacto. El calor es inmenso y el frio destroza todos mis sentidos.

Mí entrada esta mas que excitado. "Métela, por favor, por lo que mas quieras". Y mi amo me concede el favor. Pone su enorme palo en mi agujero, el cual ya tiene unos centímetros de dilatado solo de le excitación, por el calor y el placer que me provoca esta fiebre. En este momento me olvide por completo si esto es real o todavía un delirio.

Embiste de golpe y la encaja hasta la base, mi cuerpo la rechaza, se cierran los músculos con enorme fuerza y mis intestinos la estrangulan, pero Edward utiliza su enorme fuerza y encaja hasta mis riñones, el dolor es indescriptible, mi ano aprieta con fuerza y mis intestinos se revuelcan en dolor. Es una barra de hierro, no, un trozo de hielo. Evaporando al contacto mis jugos y llevándome a un climax indescriptible.

Y sin importarle mi bienestar, embiste como una bestia mi culo. Fuerza su enorme verga hasta encajarla hasta la base, no puedo creer que toda su herramienta quepa dentro de mí. Al movimiento de su caderas el dolor provoca que me desmaye por unos instantes, pero al mismo tiempo que se transforma en inmenso placer recupero la noción de mi.

No puedo más con tanto placer. Pienso: "Me vengo, no lo puedo retener mas".

- Entonces terminemos juntos –me susurra al oído, no cabe duda que es capaz de leer mi mente y tal vez sea estúpido, pero no hay otra explicación lógica mas que este ser sea un vampiro, por que este placer no es real.

Ya no logro contener mas mi verga esta a reventar. Me voy a venir, y con la misma sincronización de mi mente, Edward deja soltar todo su carga dentro de mí. Quema, arde y me desgarra por dentro, es nitrógeno líquido lo que tiene por semen. Es un placer que no es real, no puede serlo. Por favor que no acabe mi delirio.

Y entonces siento que me parto en dos, mi pene revienta en un orgasmo, los musculo se tiran en fuertes espasmos de manera que no puede ser sano, es increíble que después de tantas corridas en el último día todavía tenga tanta carga. Peor aun, nunca me había venido de manera que lo hice ahora, el chorro de semen broto por encima de nuestras cabeza y calle como lluvia sobre nosotros, 1…2…3… bombeadas de hirviente semen. El placer agoniza en todo mí ser. El deliro se desvanece, o seré acaso yo el que esta pasando a la inconsciencia. De pronto todo desvanece y miro por última vez a mi vampiro, cuyos ojos se tornan dorados por haber saciado su hambre con mi ano.

--

Me encuentro en La Push. Billy, Embry, Quil y otro grupo de sujetos que no reconozco se encuentran en mi habitación. Abro los ojos y de repente el silencio llena la habitación.

- Jacob, Jacob Black contéstame –es mi padre que me llama con voz alarmada- Dios mío hijo, gracias a dios. Estaba muy preocupado.

- Que paso –pregunto, en realidad no estoy seguro que paso, cual es la línea que divide mi delirio y la realidad.

- Estuviste desmayado por 3 días –una voz que no conozco me habla- chocaste con tu motocicleta en la carretera a Forks.

- Gracias a dios fue el Dr. Cullen el que te encontró, si no fuera por el no se que hubiese pasado. Pero como eres tan descuidado no traías tu carnet, el señor Carlisle no sabía a donde llevarte. Nuestro querido vecino Sam y sus amigos fueron los que buscaron por todos lados hasta que dieron contigo en la casa de los Cullens el día de ayer, ya llevabas dos días inconscientes y nos dijeron que no habías despertado. Pero que no corrías ningún peligro.

No hacia crédito de mis palabras, en realidad no había pasado nada. ¿Había estado inconsciente todos estos días? Entonces que fue ese sueño tan rato que tuve.

- Vamos Jake –me susurra mi padre mientras los visitantes salen de la habitación para dejarme descansar, pero una persona todavía permanece sentado en la esquina del cuarto- deja de hacerte el enfermo, este joven ha estado aquí toda la mañana preocupado por ti, es el hijo de los Cullens, ándale levántate y anda que ya has sido demasiado problema para esa familia.

Un enorme palpitar recorre todo mi cuerpo mientras recuerda todo el placer de mi delirio, toco mi frente y la fiebre no esta, pero el sigue ahí. Edward Cullen me mira con sus ojos dorados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras observa a mi padre salir del cuarto y entonces se voltea y sus ojos dejan de ser del color de la miel, para convertirse en un negro intenso, y se llenan de hambre… hambre de mí.

FIN de la primera parte


	2. JacobxEdward: Fin del Delirio

El tempano que no se derrite, otorga en si un placer único, que distorsiona tus sentidos y perfora tus nervios. Solo él puede darme tal éxtasis; o es acaso mi cuerpo, que vive en una fiebre eterna, el único capaz de obtenerlo.

…

CONTUNUACION de la primera parte

- Te eh dicho que me encuentro bien, papá.

Ya es de mañana, o por lo menos eso dice el reloj pues por la ventana no se puede ver más que la eterna penumbra del cielo perpetuamente nublado de La Push. Estoy en mi cuarto y trato de levantarme de la cama, pero mi padre me pide que repose. Solo han pasado 4 días desde que tuve ese accidente en la moto. Trato de no pensar en ello, mi mente no es un lugar seguro.

- Vamos Jake, hazle caso a tu padre, debes descansar –Quil me toma del brazo y me regresa a la cama. Embry y el han llegado desde temprano a ver como sigo, al parecer se consumen en culpa por lo que me paso. Si no me hubiesen dejado esa tarde tal vez no habría tomado la moto y sufrido ese accidente, tal vez no estaría aquí acostado… tal vez… tal vez no habría experimentado aquel placer.

"¡DEMONIOS! NO PIENSES EN ESO". Mi mente no puede evitar trabajar, me vuelvo loco, puedo escuchar su voz de terciopelo riendo a carcajadas. Ese maldito chupasangres, todavía debe estar por ahí, escondido, espiándome, acosándome. La sensación de estar siendo observado, me enerva, me esta sacando de control.

- Vale, esta bien. Pero déjenme en paz, podrían hacer el favor de salir me voy a cambiar y a tomar un baño.

Me miran con desaprobación y preocupación, pero salen del cuarto a regañadientes. Sam Uley y su pandilla esperan afuera; al parecer tienen asuntos conmigo. Supongo que les debo el que me hayan encontrado, en donde sea que haya estado metido. No recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido, un momento me encontraba en la carretera y en el otro estaba acostado, sobre una cama que desconozco. Desnudo.

_- "Desvestirte fue la mejor parte de todas" –_

La misma voz perfora mi mente, es un susurro en el aire que solo yo puedo oír. Pienso: "Maldita sanguijuela" y la estrepitosa risa hace eco en mi interior, retumbando, haciendo mi corazón latir mas rápido. Justo lo que faltaba, toco mi frente y noto que la fiebre volvió. Gracias a Dios, al menos puedo adjudicar mi locura al delirio que provoca esta fiebre. Debo estar realmente enfermo, en más de un sentido ¿Qué es esta fiebre que sufre mi cuerpo? No lo logro comprender.

Me desvisto lentamente, la sensación de que alguien me observa se intensifica, puedo sentir el morbo inundar la habitación. Siento escalofríos en la nuca y todo mi cuerpo se estremece. Me meto en la ducha y abro la llave de agua caliente, que rica sensación, aunque apenas logro sentir la temperatura del agua la cual no es más alta que la de mi propio cuerpo. Es realmente relajante, por alguna razón me siento cansado, debe ser por aquel raro sueño que tuve anoche, ya se a hecho costumbre que mis sueños sean extraños, casi siempre sueño de mis amigos trabajando conmigo en el garaje o también sueño repetidamente que me encuentro en el bosque, en la noche, corriendo contra el viento tan rápido que me es dificl ver distinguir los arboles que pasan a mi lado.

Mi mente empieza a recordar. Ayer pase todo el día recostado, Embry y Quil estuvieron conmigo todo el día hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde, de igual manera que en esa día, se excusaron y me dejaron para que pudiera descansar; pero la verdad es que estoy intrigado con este par, siento que se traen algo entre manos y no se que es. Llegada la noche me quede dormido profundamente; en mi sopor soñaba con aquella figura en la oscuridad, parada alado de mi cama, me observa dormir. Sus ojos dorados brillan en la oscuridad y me miran cautelosos, como los de un león cuando asecha a su presa esperando el momento oportuno para saltar y sorprenderla; acercándose lentamente.

Siento que alguien se posa sobre mi cama, mi corazón palpita rápidamente bombeando sangre a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, mi temperatura se incrementa y hace más torpe mi respiración. La sangre llega al punto en que comienza a hervir y mi cuerpo empieza a transpirar, caliente, evaporando el sudor al contacto con el aire. Mi camisa se empapa en mis jugos provocando que se adhiera a mi cuerpo marcando mi joven pero, debo alardear, bien desarrollado cuerpo, mi depredador lo percibe y se acerca.

¿Que sucede con esta regadera? ¡El agua es cada vez mas fría! No, ese no es el caso; mi cuerpo esta cada vez más caliente. No solo mi mente recuerda el sueño, también lo hace mi cuerpo, abajo percibo una fuerte tensión; mi pene ha empezado a excitarse; no puedo evitar notar lo rojo que se ha puesto, lo toco y siento un intenso dolor, el cual resulta placentero a la vez, no puedo evitar ahogar un gemido: ¡DIOS! Mi verga esta al borde de la sensibilidad pero no me explico por que. ¿Fue eso solo un sueño verdad? Me concentro en recordar.

La sangre fluye por mi rostro y lo calienta, esta al rojo vivo. De repente una briza helada sopla en mi cara, mis ojos se abren de inmediato y veo el rostro de Edward Cullen sobre el mío. De no ser por la tenue luz que entra por la ventana no habría podido verle, pues sus ojos han dejado de brillar y un par de perlas negras adornan sus cuencas. La bestia esta hambrienta, y yo soy su carne.

Acerca sus labios carmesí y los frota contra los míos. Nos unimos en un beso apasionado, froto mi incandescente lengua contra la suya helada, mi cerebro no es capaz de procesar este delicioso placer, trabaja a mil por hora al punto que empieza a doler. Lo tomo por los brazos y lo acerco cada vez mas, sus miembros son tal como los recuerdo, poblados de hermosos músculos duros como la roca pero su piel es suave y tersa.

Libera sus fuertes brazos y ahora soy yo el que es sumiso de su cuerpo. De un brinco se posa sobre mi cuerpo y abre mis piernas para depositar las suyas en medio. Hago uso de mi fuerza y levanto mi cuerpo a la altura de su pecho, todavía entrelazados puedo sentir su bulto frotar contra del mío, aun no logra una erección lo cual me irrita pero aun así su verga es tan grande que me vuelve loco.

Arranco su camisa con todas mis fuerzas dejando ver un pecho monumental, de fuertes y marcados músculos, su piel es de un color pálido. Miro sus pezones que son grandes y rosados, se ven tan apetecibles que no lo pienso dos veces y me lanzo contra de ellos; al contacto con mi boca, Edward lanza un sonoro gemido, los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas y su rostro se distorsiona en un exquisito deleite.

- Jake, ¡ah mierda! Tu boca esta caliente –en su rostro se logra ver una pervertida sonrisa dejando en evidencia que su expresión es capaz de tornarse aun más hermosa.

Lamo sus pezones con increíble desesperación, les doy vuelta con mi lengua y los humedezco con mi saliva, de vez en cuando succiono suavemente lo cual lo vuelve loco y cuando menos se lo espera atrapo sus tetillas entre mis dientes y las muerdo sin compasión. Edward no puede evitar torcer el gesto en dolor y le encanta. Su cuerpo es cada vez más pesado, el placer esta robando sus fuerzas y se desploma contra la cama y con mis brazos aferrados a su cuerpo me arrastro con el hacia una nueva posición.

Lo tengo frente de mí, amansado y dócil. Con un movimiento estoy ahora sentado sobre el. Tiene los ojos cerrados y una picara sonrisa en sus labios, me saca de quicio y le doy un puñetazo en el abdomen. No pasan mas de dos segundos y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, sus músculos son aun mas duros que una roca; Edward se revuelca en risas ahogadas bajo de mi. Tomo mis manos y las pongo sobre su pecho helado, como lo esperaba sus risas se convirtieron en gemidos de placer. No cabe duda que el calor de mi cuerpo lo saca de quicio.

Con un movimiento lento, comienzo a sobar mis caderas con el paquete de su pantalón, es tal como lo recuerdo, la verga en la que estoy sentado, es tan grande que me derrite, solo basta este lento movimiento para estremecerme, mi cuerpo recuerda su miembro dentro de mi, deseo poseerlo de nuevo, mis intestinos ruegan por recibirla de nuevo en mi interior. Noto que su palo empieza a aumentar de tamaño bajo mis posaderas, ¿es posible que pueda crecer más todavía?, al parecer si. Montar a Edward Cullen es mil veces mejor que el placer de montar a mi moto.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro todavía en la ducha, mi verga palpita con gran fuerza. El precum escurre en grandes hilos, tomo mi mano y empiezo a masturbarme; con la yema de los dedos recojo el insipiente jugo y lo froto contra mi glande, esta todavía sensible y duele, lo cual multiplica el placer, recorro desde la base recogiendo todo el liquido que puedo y lo utilizo para abrirme paso por la abertura en la punta, dejo que mi dedo se deslice a mi interior lo cual provoca que otra carga de néctar se apresure al salir. Me concentro y trato de disfrutarlo, pero no es lo que busco, esto no me satisface, no es lo mismo; la desesperación me invade y un fuerte sentimiento de soledad se apodera de mí, necesito su cuerpo, necesito sus carias. Pienso: "donde estas mi, amo" y la risa hacen eco en las paredes.

La ira me llena por dentro y busco liberar mi coraje. No, debo tranquilizarme, debo calmarme y refrescar mis ideas; todo es culpa de esta fiebre, maldita seas. Me volteo y cierro la llave del agua caliente y con desesperación dejo correr sin desmedida la del agua fría. Pienso: "Esto enfriara mi cabeza". Pero fue todo lo contrario, el agua congelada cae sobre mi cuerpo como mil agujas, el dolor es intolerable y penetra con increíble placer. Esto es lo que quiero, esta es la sensación que busco. El frio flujo de la regadera hace que mi cuerpo recuerde con deleite el de mi escultura de hielo. Mi cuerpo se revuelca en un éxtasis y mi verga estalla en otra carga de sensaciones, no logro contenerme mas mis testículos están cargados de semen que busca desesperado alcanzar la libertad.

Las agujas caen sobre mi cuerpo causando dicha. ¿Es que acaso me eh convertido en masoquista? Tomo mi miembro entre mis manos y lo jalo con fuerza, llevando mi mano desde la base hasta la cabeza la cual tallo con la punta de mis yemas. Me voy a venir y sin aviso previo suelto la carga sobre mi pecho. Todavía pasados unos segundos los espasmos continúan obligándome a doblarme sobre mi mismo.

Tras un minuto inmóvil retomo mi postura. Pero mi pene sigue erecto, ¿es que acaso no ha tenido suficiente? Al parecer no, mi mente engaña mi cuerpo; ese sueño de anoche fue tan real que mi cuerpo se ha convencido a si mismo de que lo fue.

El miembro de Edward alcanza su cúspide, bajo de mi puedo sentir palpitar un enorme mazo que retumba contra mi entrepierna. Se levanta y me obliga a caer de espaldas, totalmente a su disposición me despoja de mi camisa y bruscamente arranca mis pijamas; el repite la acción y lo único que queda en el para ver, es su completa piel desnuda, que deslumbra al reflejo de la tenue luz que alcanza a atravesar por las nubes.

Se sienta frente a mí y abre mis piernas colocándolas alrededor de sus caderas. Con su mano derecha, toma mi palo y comienza a masturbarme; mi pequeño amigo el cual había estado implorando algo de atención desde el momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos ahora se regocija y se revuelca entre sus dedos y los bolsas de carne que cuelgan bajo el comienzan trabajar a mil por hora. El semen bombea en mi interior mientras que toda mi verga revienta en estasis, es inevitable, siento que voy a perder el control y venirme a galones.

Puedo ver a Edward, su rostro expresa una completa lujuria, su mirada me observa, a m cuerpo desnudo, completamente dominado y revolcándome en placer mientras mis piernas aprisionan su cuerpo. Puede notar que mi miembro se prepara para eyacular y sus labios se giran en una enorme sonrisa diabólica.

- No voy a permitir que acabes todavía, cachorrito –puedo percibir sus crueles intenciones en el tono de su voz.

Gira su mano y pone su dedo índice en la punta de mi pene y lo hace entrar por el orificio tapando toda salida para mi carga, los músculos de mi cuerpo empiezan a contorsionarse mientras pone otro dedo en la base de mi verga, donde comienza el conducto y aprieta con fuerza. Y comienza el orgasmo, mi cuerpo se revuelca mientras fuerza la salida de mi leche, pero Edward impide que lo logre, mientras siento que el semen se acumula peligrosamente, la presión se incrementa y bombea con fuerza, pero el no tiene intenciones de soltarme.

Desde arriba me observa con sus ojos negros llenándose de regocijo, es como un niño al cual le acaban de regalar un lindo nuevo juguete y como todo mocoso, se divierto con el torturándolo hasta sus limites. Los espasmos se cortan al comprender lo fútil de sus esfuerzos y siento regresar el semen por mi interior, pero mi verdugo no se conforma con eso solamente, pues con su mano libre a empezado a jugar con mi puerta trasera, posa su mano cerca de mis genitales, saboreando el calor que irradia. Pienso: "¿Qué acaso soy algún tipo de perro? Eh? Jacob Black!"

Desliza su dedo alrededor de mi ano el cual no podría estar ya mas caliente que ahora sufre por el contacto de su cuerpo helado, solo hace falta un rose para que se ericen cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo. Sin importarle un poco por el bienestar de mi cuerpo, toma su dedo y lo desliza a mi interior, empuja con fuerza y lo encaja hasta al fondo donde empieza a escarbar mis adentros. Con enorme agilidad encuentra mi próstata y con la yema de su dedo comienza a darle un increíble masaje. Mi mundo empieza a derrumbarse, ahora me encuentro gimiendo en mi almohada, tratando inútilmente de ahogar mi voz.

Recuerdo vagamente estar en el baño de mi casa, mi cuerpo ha entrado en estado coma mientras mi mente se pierde dentro de la fantasía de mis recuerdos. Mi mano derecha se encuentra sobre mi pene deslizándose al ritmo de los dedos helados que me violan mientras que la izquierda trata sin éxito, emular el acto.

Para cuando logro conceder algo de compostura ya son 3 dedos los que se deslizan por mi cuerpo. Mi vampiro toma su mano y la acerca a su cara, se encuentra empapada de mis jugos, su boca se abre y saca su lengua con la que lentamente lame sus dedos. Hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera, pues fue entonces cuando perdió el control. Su ojos se inyectaron en sangre, la sonrisa se borro de su cara dejando tras si una expresión de peligro, sus labios dejaban ver su enormes dientes. Se transformo en una bestia salvaje, hambrienta y yo, su presa, me encontraba en el peor lugar posible.

Tomo sus enormes brazos y los paso por debajo de mi cuerpo, levantándome de la cama consigo, colgando boca abajo a la altura de su enorme palo. Entonces, con la desesperación con la que un animal que no ha sido alimentado en semanas, comienza a devorar mi ano que se encuentra a centímetros de su rostro. No se si es por el placer de su lengua o por la sangre que ahora se avecina a mi cerebro, pero yo mismo empiezo a perder el control de mi mismo. Cual quiera que sea el destino que me depare, en estos momentos solo deseo ser devorado por esta bestia.

Tomo entre mis manos su enorme trozo y lo embullo en mi boca. Lo deslizo con frenesí mientras sus líquidos fluyen sin cesar a mi garganta, pero al estar boca abajo, estos se acumulan en su lugar. Este masoquista ya me ha torturado demasiado, es mi turno de regresarle el favor y sin inmutarme entierro mi lengua hirviendo por el orificio de su pene. La reacción fue inmediata, desde el fondo de su garganta se oye el rugir de un león, retumba como el relámpago y dudo mucho que alguien de Forks, Seattle o alguna otra ciudad vecina no haya escuchado tal estruendo.

La voz de mi padre se oye desde la otra habitación, puedo oír el deslizar de su silla de ruedas hasta la puerta de mi habitación, pero se encuentra cerrada con llave. Tras forcejear unos instantes desiste y va en busca de su manojo para poder entrar a la habitación. El tiempo corre contra nosotros mientras peligramos de ser descubiertos. Puedo sentir como la sangre se congela pues la adrenalina inunda mis venas y eleva varios niveles el placer, es una sensación nostálgica, la misma que experimente en aquel momento en que le vi por primera vez, parado alado de la carretera, bajo la lluvia, mojando cada uno de sus músculos.

Con enorme salvajismo me suelta sobre la cama, boca abajo, eleva mis caderas hasta la altura de la suya, pone la punta de su enorme verga en la entrada de mi cuerpo y con enorme bestialidad la ensarta hasta la base, ha perdido totalmente la noción de si, en estos momentos no es mas que un monstruo sediento de lujuria. Deja caer su cuerpo sobre mí tomando mis manos y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, jala mis brazos contra mi pecho y me atrapa entre los suyos. No soy mas que un perro en celo para el pues me monta con enorme entusiasmo. Mi padre no tarda ya en regresar a mi habitación, la tensión se acelera.

Con enorme agilidad mueve sus caderas con enorme fuerza contra las mías, las estrella sumergiendo su súper natural masculinidad hasta los riñones, robando toda fuerza que pudiese quedar en mi cuerpo, pero claro, aun si la tuviera, jamás pensaría en usarla para detener su embiste.

- Más duro, más fuerte… más salvaje. Rómpeme en dos, mátame, devórame. Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero hagas lo que hagas, ¡NO PARES! –mis pensamientos llegan a su mente tan claros como si los gritara a su oído.

Dentro de su pecho puedo oír su rugir del leon al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Libera una de su manos y con la otra sujeta todavía con firmeza las mías en una llave de sumisión, alcanza mi rebosante miembro y empieza a jalar de el. Sus movimientos se aceleran y se sincronizan con los de su mano.

Puedo sentir que la carga dentro de mí se intensifica, todavía los residuos del orgasmo oclusionado se encuentran en mis conductos mientras que una nueva carga bombea desde las raíces.

Esta vez mi amo no tiene intenciones de detenerme. Toma su mano y la desliza con rapidez, arriba, abajo; sujetando con fuerza y deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la cabeza. No logro contener más la presión y mi cuerpo comienza a retorcerse. No logro conceder posible un orgasmo de esta magnitud, bombeo con potencia las dos cargas impresionadas al exterior con tanta fuerza que lastima al momento de la eyaculación, llevándose consigo todo rastro de energía restante en mi cuerpo consigo.

La mano de Edward esta empapada en mi semen, la toma y la lleva a su boca donde la lame con su lengua; sin desperdiciar ni una gota de néctar, se deleita con el sabor de mi cuerpo, alcanzo levemente a ver como sus ojos sedientos se llenan de satisfacción mientras sacia su hambre con mis jugos. Pero la bestia aun no termina y me penetra todavía con gran agilidad. Mi intestino ya no puede contenerse mas, ya ha recibido mucho castigo, y parece ser que el se da cuenta, mis jugos han regresado algo de noción a su mente y se apresura para venirse en mi interior. Su palpitante monstruo de 25 cm entra y sale con vigor ahora mas rápido, Edward me abraza con fuerza, mientras que yo me encuentro como su perro sumiso.

Me monta con gran ferocidad, incluso se para de puntitas para poder alcanzar mas altura y penetrar toda su inmensidad hasta la base. Empiezo a sentir que su paquete se hace más grande en mi interior donde el dolor ya ha rebasado el límite de la tolerancia, se prepara para terminar y si previo aviso suelta su carga en mi interior. Galones de semen inhumanamente helado se desparraman dentro de mí, sanando mis entrañas y llenándome con el inmensurable placer del alivio. Este es un ser maravilloso, solo el es capaz de lograr que mi cuerpo experimente este éxtasis. Dios debe estar orgulloso de si mismo; suponiendo claro que es su creación. Sigilosamente mi vampiro me suelta sobre la cama, mi cuerpo esta demasiado cansado, abre mis piernas y ágilmente pone su boca sobre mi ano, comiendo a toda prisa el semen que se escurre desde mis entrañas. Terminado pone la manta sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y desaparece, mientras se oye la silla de ruedas entrar por el marco de la puerta a la habitación.

Mi mente reacciona a la realidad mientras mis manos trabajan violando mi cuerpo, me encuentro todavía bajo la helada ducha de mi baño mientras siento que mi verga se revienta en sangre, no logro contenerme mas y los gemidos se escapan de mi boca mientras mi verga se desliza entre los dedos de mi manos. Cuantas veces eh de venirme antes que mi cuerpo este satisfecho, acelero el paso y siento la carga apresurarse; la siento cerca.

La carga sale despedida con enorme potencia, puedo oír los sonoros gemidos de placer inundar toda la casa. Miro hacia abajo y me percato que aun no eyaculo, no es mi cuerpo el que ha tenido un orgasmo, me apresuro a la ventana y busco la fuente de los gemidos. No veo nada a la distancia, volteo y alcanzo a ver una figura en el techo. ¡Es Edward Cullen! Esta era la sensación de ser observado que había estando sintiendo desde hace rato, el estuvo sobre el techo de mi baño todo este tiempo, mirándome a cada paso, deleitándose con mi cuerpo en la ducha mientras se metía dentro de mi mente y espiaba mis fantasías. ¡Maldita sanguijuela enferma! ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Eso significa ¿Qué ha estado ahí toda la noche? ¿Que mientras estaba dormido el se ha pasado despierto? ¿Observándome?

Como ya es habitual, un brote de ira inunda mi ser, pero la vista es demasiada hermosa. Tirado sobre el techo de mi casa con la camisa abierta dejando en evidencia su increíble cuerpo y su verga todavía erecta saludándome desde sus caderas. Por mi lado mi orgasmo ya no puede esperar más.

- ¡JACOB! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? –Puedo oír la voz de mi padre mientras se desliza por la puerta de mi baño, Quil, Embry y Sam le siguen por detrás – Hemos escuchado unos gemidos y nos hemos asustando… enormemente…

Pero mi cuerpo ya no logra contenerse y me ahogo en una terrible vergüenza mientras termino por tener un orgasmo y empiezo a bombear galones de mi semen en frente de mi padre, mis amigos y una persona que ni siquiera conozco. Esto no es un sueño, mucho menos un delirio, por fin logro comprenderlo todo y así pues, pienso con toda certeza: "Maldita sanguijuela chupasangres". Mientras termino mi carga dentro de mi público impactado, puedo oír como la estrepitosa risa retumba en mi mente

FIN de la segunda parte


	3. EdwardxBella: Mi nuevo Juguete

**Aquiles deje el tercer capitulo, y personalmente mi capitulo favorito de entre todos los que he escrito jamas.**

No hay nada como el calor del cuerpo de un hombre, pero innegablemente el perfume de una mujer es una de las grandes delicias de esta vida. Para nosotros jugar con la comida es algo que no tenemos permitido, pero no puedo evitar convertir este exquisito vid de entre vids en mi nuevo juguete.

…

CONTUNUACION de la segunda parte

Escucho las sonoras risas provenientes del interior de la casa. Al parecer "el perro ha hecho su gracia" por que abajo, en el cuarto, las voces vienen y van al compás del ruido de gritos, el de estampida de pasos corriendo y del sonoro estruendo de objetos al ser arrojados contra la pared. Tenia deseos de sacar a pasear a mi lindo nuevo cachorrito, pero al parecer no le dejaran salir a jugar el día de hoy.

Recapacito de la situación el la que me encuentro, y me doy cuenta que estoy en un techo desconocido de nuevo, yo mismo no comprendo por que lo hago; pero recientemente es algo que hago muy a menudo. Esta es la primera noche que paso en casa de Jake, suelo ser una persona realmente posesiva así que tenia que asegurarme de que mi nueva mascota se encontrara bien pues habían pasado ya 4 días que sufre desde el accidente, pero quedarme aquí me saco totalmente de mi rutina. Hace cuanto tiempo que olvide lo que es ser humano, el poseer un cuerpo cálido, un cuerpo que siente dolor, cansancio y placer. Jacob me lo recuerda, es un deleite que no cualquiera es capaz de concederme, solo el y su cuerpo ardiente; y lo digo en el sentido mas literal de la palabra.

Mi celular suena en mi bolsillo, lo tomo y miro que Alice me ha marcado ya 37 veces, había estado tan absorto en devorar a mi cachorro la noche anterior que no me percate de que había llamado tantas veces.

- ¿aló?

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡EDWARD! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! ¡HE ESTADO TRADANDO DE ENCONTRARTE DESDE EL DIA DE AYER! Estaba tan preocupada, has desaparecido de mis visiones no tenia idea de donde estabas y temía que algo horrible te hubiese pasado. – no comprendo lo que esta diciendo ¿Desaparecí de sus visiones? Mi familia es realmente única, somos vampiros y algunos de nosotros poseemos ciertas habilidades, y as predicciones de Alice son realmente acertadas pero jamás ocurrió que fuera incapaz de predecir la fortuna de ninguna persona hasta ahora. - ¿En donde te encuentras?

- Tranquilízate, me encuentro bien. No comprendo mucho de lo que me dices pero no me ha sucedido nada. En estos momentos estoy en La Push – mi risa era demasiado obvia que seria imposible que no se percatara de ella.

- ¡¿LA PUSH?! ¡EDWARD! ¿Sabes lo disgustado que estará Carlisle si se entera? Tienes que regresar de inmediato, estamos ahora en el colegio, el receso termina en 15 min, pero eso no importa, acabo de ver que llegaras tarde para clase de biología. Pero no importa, será más interesante si no entras a esa clase así que no te preocupes. – Ahora era yo quien podía escuchar su risa por el auricular – te veo en la noche. Adiós.

Y sin decir nada mas, colgó, habría de asegurarme de que pagara por eso luego. Pero dado que Jake estará ocupado el día de hoy será mejor que me dirija de regreso a Forks, hay especialmente una criatura en la que estoy interesado en ver y que no he visto en un par de días. Habitualmente, a la llegada del crepúsculo solía gastar las largas noches de penumbra en solitud, el pasar de las décadas llenas de nada más que interminable oscuridad había logrado que detestase la llegada del atardecer como ninguna otra cosa en esta vida. Pero recientemente eso cambió, y ahora, cada día que amanece ruego por que anochezca con mayor rapidez, para que de esta manera, pueda al fin estar a su lado una vez más.

Apresuro el paso mientras me deslizo entre los arboles a toda velocidad, pero el día de hoy siento que me cuesta mas trabajo correr. Mis piernas están débiles y mi cuerpo se siente cansado, mi respiración es torpe y el paquete me palpita dentro los pantalones dolorosamente; jamás lo había sentido como un estorbo, pero en estos momentos me gustaría que no fuera tan grande aunque lo que realmente me molesta es el hecho de que mi cuerpo esté tan fatigado, lo cual es una situación extrema para nosotros los vampiros. Joder con Jacob Black es sin duda una experiencia extrema.

Ya pasan de las 10 de la mañana y las clases han comenzado, pero de acuerdo a Alice eso no implica problema alguno. Me encuentro ya a tan solo unos metros del colegio, comienzo a caminar a paso humano una vez que me ubico en un punto visible al público y atravieso el estacionamiento. Camino rápidamente sin prestar atención a mucho de lo que sucede a mí alrededor lo que ocasionó que me tomase por sorpresa el intoxicante aire del lugar, tan pronto como puse mis pies en los terrenos del instituto mis pulmones se llenaron de un aroma enervante, golpeando con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza y amenazando con causar que la bestia que vive en mi se libere, de nuevo.

Este aroma es inconfundible, es la exquisita fragancia de la sangre de una joven humana que recién fue trasferida al instituto; desde el primer día en que la vi noté su esencia tan particular la cual vuelve loca a mi mente y provoca en mis emociones que no siempre puedo controlar. Mi nueva presa, o así es como le suelo llamar, pasa fácilmente por una adolecente común; es de estatura media, tiene piel blanca y tersa, su rostro posee rasgos suaves y su cuerpo posee una complexión delgada; en cuanto a su personalidad podría alegar que es algo despistada y bastante torpe, todo un imán de la mala suerte y debo decir, son sus mejores cualidades. Pero por alguna razón, en mis ojos, es la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

El perfume de su sangre impregna el aire hoy especialmente más que nunca lo haya notado jamás, debe ser a esto a lo que Alice se refería con "más interesante". Inmediatamente como logré algo de control sobre mi cuerpo, seguí el rastro en el aire y llegué hasta la fuente del mismo, mientras caminaba sentía como el aroma me hipnotizaba y mis pies se movían sin que mi cuerpo lo comandase. Camine dando vueltas hasta que di con el salón de biología desde donde pude verlos: Bella Swan y Mike Newton sentados en una banca a las afueras del aula. Rápidamente me concentre en escuchar los pensamientos de las personas del lugar para dar con el meollo del asunto: "¡Muestras de sangre! De todas las cosas posibles, la mas estúpida situación posible para mi". Agradezco al cachorro por salvarme de este tormento por que no se como hubiese sobrevivido en esta situación o debo decir, que no estoy seguro como hubiesen sobrevivido mis compañeros de clase si perdía el control en un cuarto inundado por el olor de la sangre.

- ¿Bella? – les dirijo la palabra mientras a paso veloz me deslizo hasta su posición, Bella pega un brinco y no puedo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa. Newton me mira con terrible desprecio: "Genial… Edward ´el grandioso´ Cullen viene a interrumpirnos cuando al fin logro conseguir estar a solas con Bella"; puedo oír sus pensamientos hacer eco en mi cabeza y la sonrisa en mi rostro se abre aun mas dejando en evidencia lo mucho que me divierte su molestia.

- ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Esta Herida? – hago la pregunta con el fin de fingir demencia, pues me encuentro completamente al tanto de la situación. Miro fijamente a Mike el cual se detiene a meditar la respuesta dentro de su mente, el regocijo que siento se vuelve cada vez más evidente en mi rostro. Pero lentamente siento que me cuesta mas trabajo mantener la serenidad; me encuentro ya a solo unos pasos de mi presa, su aroma impregna intensamente el lugar, siento que empiezo a perder el control mientras en la boca del estomago comienzo a sentir una hambre insaciable. Volteo hacia Bella y noto que tiene sus ojos fijos en mí, abiertos como platos, desde los cuales puedo ver el reflejo de mi rostro y me percato que las pupilas de mis ojos comienzan a tornarse negras.

- Creo que se ha desmayado, no se que ha pasado pero no ha movido ni un dedo, la llevaba a la enfermería. – No la culpo, yo también me hubiese puesto enfermo si me hubiese encontrado en la misma situación.

- ¿Enserio?, valla, entonces no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella tu puedes volver a clase – el disgusto se hace evidente en el rostro de Mike, por otro lado ella se niega a que la lleve pero sin detenerme a discutir su opinión la tomo por las piernas y hecho su cuerpo sobre mis brazos, caray, ¡Que ligero y frágil es su cuerpo!, tras pasados unos segundos de intensos monólogos internos, Newton que ahora se encuentra a diez pasos atrás de nosotros desiste y se retira de manera cortante.

- ¡Bájeme! ¡Esto es embarazoso! – Su boca dice una cosa, pero no hace nada para luchar la situación. Que falta de coordinación entre su mente y su cuerpo, Bella es la única persona cuyos pensamientos son un misterio para mí, y eso realmente me saca de quicio. Pero no es por eso que estoy perdiendo la compostura en este momento, es este delicioso aroma que ha logrado ya lo peor: liberar la bestia sedienta que duerme dentro de mí.

Ya hace mucho que estoy al tanto que dentro de la enfermería no hay nadie en guardia y a pesar de eso acelero a paso veloz camino al edificio de primero auxilios, siento pena por la linda oveja que cargo entre mis brazos, mientras se acurruca sobre mi pecho sin saber que pronto será sacrificada. Volteo a ver su rostro y se encuentra totalmente rojo mientras que su mirada petrificada se clava en la abertura de mi camisa donde los músculos de mi pecho forman una marcada línea; su rostro se ha tornado rojo, mientras que dentro de su cuerpo la sangre le ha comenzado a hervir provocando que su temperatura corporal aumente exponencialmente, aunque claro, no podría compararse con la de mi lindo cachorro, con la del cuerpo de "mi Jacob".

Su cuerpo caliente rosa contra el mío provocando increíble deleite, el leve viento que golpea a nuestro paso se encarga de llevar el perfume de su sangre hasta mi, inundando mis pulmones y golpeando con rudeza a mis sentidos.

"¡Maldito paso humano!". El camino hasta la enfermería parece durar una eternidad, no se por cuanto tiempo pueda controlar a la bestia; temo perder el control antes de tiempo y hacerla mía a mitad del colegio a los ojos de todos. Gradualmente mis pantalones se hacen más pequeños, ¿o será acaso que el paquete dentro de ellos aumenta en tamaño?; la tela de mis bóxers se ha convertido en duro metal, apretando con fuerza contra mi verga, sofocándola y provocando que se ahogue en sus propios jugos.

Doblo a la esquina y la puerta de la enfermería se encuentra ya a solo unos pasos, los cuales atravieso en grandes zancadas. Tocar la puerta será una perdida de tiempo, pues no habrá nadie que conteste al llamado así que de una patada golpeo la madera y me abro paso hasta una de las camillas que se encuentran hasta el fondo de la habitación donde dejo caer a Bella, sus labios se abren para articular palabras pero sin permitirle pronunciar silaba alguna me volteo y me dirijo hasta la entrada, cierro la puerta y regreso hasta la cama, recorro el borde hasta encontrar las cortinas que inmediatamente deslizo alrededor del catre de manera que ahora nos encontramos solos y completamente refugiados en la privacidad del cuarto desierto.

La oveja deja a un lado la ignorancia y la intercambia por el miedo, miedo por su futuro el cual no pinta nada bien en estos instantes. Me encuentro con los pies clavados al suelo, no hay vuelta atrás. Observo con calma a la presa que he capturado: sus labios son de color rojo, están dilatados por el calor que ruboriza su rostro, la temperatura de su cuerpo es evidentemente alta, gotas de sudor se deslizan por su cuello recorriendo centímetro a centímetro la delgada línea de su pecho hasta terminar por desaparecer entre sus insipientes senos. El corazón golpea fuertemente contra mi pecho, hasta hace un par de días habría jurado que es una reacción que había perdido el día que me convertí en vampiro, pero mi encuentro con Jacob ha devuelto los instintos humanos a mí. La pasión, el placer… la lujuria; la sed por los jugos de otra persona, el hambre por la carne de otro cuerpo y la necesidad por el calor y del contacto con otro ser humano, aun a pesar que ya he dejado de serlo. "Soy nuevo en esto. He resucitado al hombre que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente."

- Sera mejor que te quites la ropa, Bella, parece ser que has pescado una fiebre y te encuentras completamente mojada por la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros en el camino a la enfermería – No esperé a escuchar su respuesta, me acerqué y bruscamente comencé a despojarla de su ropa, tan pronto como tome su abrigo y lo puse sobre la silla donde doblé el resto de sus prendas quedó al descubierto su cuerpo casi desnudo sobre la camilla. Completamente bañada en sudor su camisa se adhería contra su pecho marcando sus pechos exaltados, sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias, deje escapar unos dientes afilados apuntándolos hacia ella provocando que se estremeciera.

Este era mi límite, la deseo, quiero tener su cuerpo entre mis manos y saborear lentamente su figura, hacerla mía y deleitarme con el calor de sus entrañas. No estaba seguro si ella lo deseaba de igual manera, pero era completamente su culpa por bloquearme la entrada a su mente. Pero sin importarme habría de hacerlo aun si eso significara tener que violarla. Había perdido ya toda ética posible desde el momento en que comencé a rondar su cuarto al anochecer, acosando sus sueños y drogándome con el aroma de su ser, y casi siempre terminando masturbándome por la ventana de su cuarto. Así, todas las noches en un techo desconocido.

Me acerco lentamente hacia ella, su cuerpo se ha convertido en estatua. Mi cara busca encontrarme con su rostro mientras mis manos buscan encontrarse al sur con las montañas de su cuerpo, explorar cada pulgada y descubrir que secretos oculta bajo sus curvas. Mis labios helados se posan ya solo un centímetro de los suyos al momento que dentro de mi mente, se oyen las voces de varias personas:

"Enfermera, un alumno de la clase del profesor Banner se ha desmayado, un tal Lee Stephens, necesita que le lleven al cuarto a reposar en una de las camillas" Era la voz de la señora Cope, la recepcionista de la enfermería. El sentido abofeteo mi cordura devolviéndole su serenidad, ya no queda más tiempo.

- Debo irme – Retiré mi rostro rápidamente del suyo, noté como su cabeza ladeó hacia enfrente buscando encontrarse con unos labios que no se encontraban ahí. En mi rostro hice rebosar una enorme sonrisa y aprovechando que Bella había cerrado los ojos, desaparecí con gran velocidad de la habitación al momento que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió permitiendo el acceso a un par de personas. Se oyeron los pasos de personas y solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que la enfermera descubriera a la inesperada paciente. Aunque hubiese sido genial quedarme a presenciar el momento tenía que desaparecerme de la escena del crimen y así me escabullí camino al estacionamiento.

Subí de manera apresurada a mi coche y lo puse en marcha, conduje como un loco por la carretera y sin darme cuenta había tomado el camino a La Push, al momento que me percate de ello detuve el auto en medio de la nada, o eso pensé. Examine con atención y note que este era el exacto lugar donde ocurrió el accidente de la moto. Me relajé y comencé a meditar para poder lograr recuperar el control, pero era una tarea imposible, mi pene rebozaba palpitante bajo mis ropas. Mi cuerpo todavía recuerda el de ella, el de la presa que deje escapar a pesar de tenerla acorralada y sumisa en la cama de la enfermería.

Abrí la cremallera de mi pantalón y libere el miembro que buscaba la libertad desde hace ya mucho rato. Comencé a frotarlo con mis manos mientras me concentro intensamente en recordar la escena que hasta hace unos momentos me encontraba sumergido. Con mi mano derecha tomo mi pene fuertemente y con un suave movimiento lo froto desde la base hasta la punta, estoy realmente sensible, la sensibilidad que todo hombre pasa tras pasar tanto rato en excitación constante, me concentro en recordar el placer que provocaba el rose de su cuerpo contra del mío, inconscientemente mi mano izquierda atraviesa mi pecho abrazando un objeto que no se encuentra ahí. "Bella necesito tu cuerpo locamente"

- Esto no me llevará a ningún lado. – Reprocho con molestia al asiento del copiloto. Masturbarme no aliviara esta urgencia, necesito lo de verdad, su cuerpo, sus senos, sus curvas, sus labios, sus piernas, su cuello y todo lo demás que húmedamente se oculta en su interior. Pongo en marcha el auto de nuevo y pongo rumbo de regreso hacia Forks, acelero a toda marcha por la carretera, no puedo esperar un momento mas para hacerla mía; por suerte el camino se encuentra prácticamente desierto salvo los ocasionales autos que salen en dirección contraria a Forks y la moto que desde hace ya un tiempo me sigue por detrás.

No pasaron mas de 15 minutos antes de llegar a casa de los Swan, aparque a un par de cuadras y vi que las luces de la casa se encontraban encendidas, espere largo rato hasta que el silencio se hospedara en las habitaciones y salí de mi auto. Me deslice entre los arboles y ágilmente trepe hasta el techo de la casa, busque la ventana que da hacia la habitación de mi presa y me asome por ella, y ahí estaba, acostada sobre su cama sumergida en un aparente sueño, pero el día de hoy era diferente.

A pesar del frio del clima, Bella no traía puesto mas que una camisa, era la misma que tenia esta misma mañana y cubría su cuerpo semi-desnudo, fallando en su trabajo, pues los botones se encontraban desabrochados. Bajo las sabanas sus manos trabajaban ágilmente en la zona interna de sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban abiertas de par en par dejando al descubierto su hermoso sexo probablemente virgen a los ojos de otro hombre, pues resulta evidente que físicamente ya han sido violados mas que suficiente por sus escurridizos dedos. Las sabanas están empapadas en los jugos de su cuerpo, la boca se me hace agua mientras observo como se retuerce en placer bajo mis ojos.

De vez en cuando ahoga inútilmente gemidos en su almohada, me cuesta trabajo saber si esta dormida o despierta por que tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados. De su boca deja escapar un silbido, no logro distinguir que es lo que dice así que me acerco para escuchar de cerca:

- Edward… Edward – susurra mi nombre de manera inconsciente sumergida completamente en un trance de placer – Por favor… te lo imploro, Edward; no te vallas.

Afuera en la habitación se oyen los pasos del padre de Bella, camina hacia nosotros con paso sereno y gira el pomo de la puerta solo para descubrir que esta cerrada con seguro. "¿Qué demonios?" Los pensamientos de Charlie hacen eco en mi cabeza.

- ¿Bella?

Su voz suena alarmada pero habla con un tono no muy alto. Bella escucha a su padre hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta e involuntariamente abre los ojos en respuesta, solo para descubrir que me encuentro sobre de ella, me ha pillado. Antes de que pegue el grito silencio su boca con mi mano y tras unos segundos de lucha la oveja comprende que debe hacer caso a su pastor.

- ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? – su voz ahora suena mas fuerte en un intento de hacerse notar en el caso de no haber sido escuchado la primera vez. Bella me hace un gesto para soltar mi mano y lo hago.

- ¡Si papá! Solo me estoy preparando para dormir, me estoy cambiando. ¡Por favor no habrás la puerta! ¡Eso seria horrible de tu parte! – Dejo soltar una risotada ahogada, los pensamientos de vergüenza llenan la cabeza de Charlie mientras se da media vuelta por el pasillo y baja las escaleras.

- Edward – su voz es apenas un susurro, su rostro esta completamente mezclado entre gestos de alegría, desconcierto y miedo – ¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí? Que estabas haciendo mientras yo… - Y una cubeta de agua fría cayó sobre ella, ya desde hace rato la veía parada frente de mi con ninguna otra cosa mas encima que la delgada camisa entreabierta y los jugos que la empapan por lo bajo, una sonrisa rebosaba en mi rostro mientras que dentro mis pantalones lo que rebozaba en dolor era mi verga que no podía aguantar ya el tomarla y violarla.

Antes de que me diera oportunidad tomo una toalla y salió corriendo de la habitación. "No te muevas ni un centímetro" dijo al momento que la puerta se cerraba tras de ella. Yo sin hacer caso a sus palabras me pare de mi lugar y me avente sobre su cama, la sed en mi garganta quemaba como fuego, acerque rápidamente las sabanas empapadas a mi rostro y las devoré con ansiedad. El sabor de su cuerpo era diez veces más increíble de lo que me imagine, un manjar de los dioses. Lamí cada gota hasta que la tela quedo completamente seca, pero mi sed no se había saciado en lo absoluto.

Afuera de la habitación escuche los pasos apresurados de Bella mientras bajaba la escalera y despedía a su padre con las buenas noches. "Ah, trae puesta las pijamas" pensó Charlie antes de responderle y retomar el partido que estaba viendo. Corrió rápidamente hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe pero para entonces ya había retomado mi antigua posición, en la que me dejo hace unos momentos cuando salió de la habitación y le sonreí de oreja a oreja en señal de burla mientras fingía ser una hermosa estatua la cual había obedecido cada una de sus palabras y no se había movido "ni un centímetro".

- Lindas pijamas. – hice mi comentario completamente lleno de sarcasmo, obviamente le molesto un poco pero claro lo que a mi realmente me interesaba era apreciar lo que llevaba por debajo de sus ropas, nada mas que su cuerpo desnudo.

Se acerco hacia mí y clavo sus ojos en los míos, apuesto tenia un montón de preguntas que hacerme, pero lo único que quería de sus labios, era que se entrelazaran con los míos. Se sentó alado de mí en la cama y tomando la iniciativa puse mis manos en su nuca. Acerqué mi rostro lentamente, ella tenía los ojos abiertos completamente llenos de terror, no pensaba perderme ni un segundo de vista, tal vez se ha imaginado que si cierra sus parpados aunque sea por un segundo, me habré ido de nuevo como lo hice en la mañana. Yo le devolvía la mirada fría llena de pasión lo cual la congelo en el lugar, así que tuve que terminar el recorrido hasta sus labios los cuales bese con enorme entusiasmo al momento que los tuve junto a los míos.

Fue una reacción extraña pues mi aliento, a pesar de ser completamente helado, derritió cada uno de sus músculos y lentamente fue calentándola por dentro. Seguimos así por varios minutos mientras deslizaba mi lengua por toda su boca jugando con la suya intercambiando nuestras húmedas bocas convirtiéndolas en una sola y ocasionalmente robaba uno de sus labios para devorarlo con pasión lo cual la estaba llevando al borde la locura.

Yo ya estaba más que caliente, en un sentido figurado dado mi naturaleza. Lleve una de mis manos hasta la altura de su pierna y comencé a masajearla lentamente, inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia abajo y apretó sus parpados al momento que se dio cuenta de lo que yo hacia. ¿Es que acaso ahora quiere hacerme desaparecer al cerrar sus ojos y pretender que soy otro delirio como el de la enfermería? Eso me molesto mucho al mismo tiempo que comencé a disfrutar más de este juego.

Habría de castigarla por su ofensa así que la tome por los hombros y la bote encima de la cama y me posé sobre de ella, nuestras bocas todavía estaban unidas en un apasionado beso. Mis manos lentamente buscaban despojarla de sus pijamas pero las suyas tomaban fuertemente las mías en un inútil intento por detenerme. Solté su boca y comencé a bajar por su cuerpo, deslizaba mi lengua helada por su cuello deteniéndome de vez en cuando para propiciarle una suaves mordidas, baje lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus pechos, los tome delicadamente entre mis dedos helados y se estremeció con fuerza entre las sabanas, los pezones que antes se encontraban dilatados ahora se habían puesto duros como roca lastimándole y enviando oleadas de electrizante placer desde sus pies hasta la ultima punta de su cabello.

Sus brazos cayeron rendidos liberando mis manos de sus cadenas, detuve mi boca sobre su pecho izquierdo y comencé a succionar lentamente deslizando con cuidado mi lengua rodeando por completo la rueda que forma su tetilla mientras que mis manos libres de cualquier opresión se escurrían hasta la comisura de su pijama y lentamente despojando su cuerpo de la misma.

Ahora un par de piernas suaves y tersas se hallaban bajo de mi, me preparaba para bajar hasta encontrar su sexo pero las traicioneras me tomaron por sorpresa aprisionándome entre sus caderas, voltee la mirada para alcanzar el rostro de Bella y la mire devolviéndome un gesto juguetón provocando que se me escapara una enorme sonrisa en la que deje en evidencia mis enormes dientes blancos y afiliados. De pronto el candado que me aprisionaba se soltó perdiendo toda fuerza de voluntad, Bella quedo completamente petrificada, la piel se le había puesto de gallina mientras comenzaba a sudar en frio. Me pare inmediatamente de la cama y corrí hacia la ventana, nunca me había sentido tan aterrado de mi mismo por ser un vampiro.

- ¡ESPERA! – Su voz sonaba angustiada, me detuve en el marco de madera y voltee para verla – Por favor, no te vallas. No de nuevo, no como lo haces todos los días cada vez que termina la noche. – era evidente que luchaba internamente, estaba completamente aterrada. Yo mi limitaba a mirarla de reojo ocultando el rostro bajo mi brazo - ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Edward Cullen - respondí fríamente.

- Eso ya lo se, también sé que no sé nada de ti, que tu familia es realmente extraña y que eres un acosador nocturno – una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios – Pero creo que hice mal mi pregunta, lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué eres? – Me miraba con horror, esperando en silencio la respuesta.

En este momento no había vuelta atrás, había caído completamente por ella tal y como lo había echo por Jake, por su cuerpo, por su aroma, por el calor de sus entrañas y el delicioso sabor de los fluidos que emanan de ellos. Me acerqué de nuevo hacia ella, se estremeció pero no se movió de su lugar y le dije:

- Mañana temprano vendré por ti y te llevare a un lugar, un sitio especial; te estaré esperando. Además, si continuamos Charlie podría descubrirnos, por que se dirige en esta dirección – Y de un brinco se metió bajo las sabanas de su cama mientras yo me deslicé por la ventana del cuarto mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse en la oscuridad antes de que el padre de Bella decidiera que era seguro irse a dormir.

- "¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? – Murmuró bajos las sabanas mientras que yo deje soltar una sonora risotada que lleno todos los rincones de la habitación.

La mañana siguiente tomamos rumbo por la carretera en mi auto, Bella estaba bastante animada en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras platicábamos descubrí que ya sabía hasta cierto punto que yo era un vampiro, todo con algo de ayuda de cierto conocido de su padre, un residente de La Push. De nuevo ese cachorro se las ingenia para hacer un desastre de todo, tendré que castigarlo cuando lo vea otra vez.

Aparcamos en medio del camino donde una senda se abría entre los arboles del bosque, pero no era ese el camino que tomaríamos. Le pedí que me acompañara en otra dirección en la que apuntaba esa vereda y nos adentramos en el bosque, hubiese sido mas rápido si la hubiera cargado y corrido a mi verdadero paso, pero no quería sorprenderla a pesar de que tener su cuerpo en tan tentadora posición me resultaba una idea realmente difícil de rechazar.

El camino fue realmente largo y extenuante para ambos, a su cuerpo humano por un lado le resultaba agotador el extenso atravesar del bosque mientras que a mi me resultaba agotador tener que contenerme mientras el aroma de su sangre inundaba tan profundamente el aire que respiraba, me volvía loco y me estaba excitando de manera increíble, así que apresuraba el paso y caminaba por delante de ella para no tener que seguir el rastro de su perfume. De vez en cuando me detenía para dejar que me diera alcance, aunque no podía evitar tener la sensación de que Bella no era la única persona que me seguía por detrás.

Caminamos largo rato hasta que ya pronto nos acercábamos a mi sitio especial, tan pronto estuvimos a unos metros de distancia Bella acelero el paso para poder obtener una vista del lugar lo mas pronto posible y se detuvo justo después del ultimo helecho del bosque, y se quedo ahí, sorprendida. Yo compartía sus ansias, por que no podía esperar más tiempo para hacerla mía.

Atravesé la pradera a paso sobre humano por lo que no me vio al momento que me ubique al otro lado de ella bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, el sol brillaba justo en el centro sobre nuestras cabezas. Tan pronto me ubicó de nuevo una enorme sonrisa lleno su cara y me hizo señas para que me le uniera pero le indique que se detuviera y acto seguido me aventuré a la luz del día.

El sol centellaba sobre mi piel, como si miles de cristales estuvieran incrustados en ella, irradiando una luz dorada que iluminaba todo el lugar. Bella se quedo perpleja pero se acerco con paso decidido, levanto una de sus manos con temor y la coloco sobre mi rostro.

- ¿No te doy miedo? – pregunte de manera casi inconsciente.

- No más que de costumbre – me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba temblando completamente llena de pavor y a pesar de eso podía sentir que su entusiasmo era aun mayor. En verdad estoy perdiendo la cabeza por esta chica.

Me moví otra vez a paso sobre humano y me recosté sobre el césped, Bella se exalto de nuevo pero me acompaño, se sentó, tomo mi mano y se quedo callada contemplándola. Su rostro es tan hermoso, me acerque lentamente, aparentemente, sin que ella lo notase y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Una vez más la sorprendí pero inmediatamente me devolvió el gesto.

El interior de su boca es realmente cálida y los jugos dentro de ella son tan exquisitos, lentamente fui incrementando el ritmo de mis besos convirtiéndolos en carnales festines, mi lengua se movía con gran entusiasmo alrededor de la suya mientras que ella se derretía en mis manos, de vez en cuando jugaba con sus labios succionándolos o mordiéndolos con delicioso cuidado.

Lentamente mi mano se fue deslizando desde su nuca bajando por su cuello y atravesando su espalda, podía sentir como se estremecía mientras mi mano mandaba electrizantes sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Nos recostamos sobre la tersa sabana de vegetación mientras que nuestras lenguas se encontraban todavía en una lucha feroz.

A lo lejos alcance a escuchar ruido entre los arboles, me levanté de inmediato para encontrar el origen del tumulto, a pesar de que Bella no escuchó nada. Concentré mis pensamientos y de inmediato descubrí la identidad de nuestro inesperado acompañante, sonreí a mi interior mientras fingía no haber notado su presencia y devuelvo la mirada a la presa por fin capturada, que me mira desconcertada.

Recuesto a Bella sobre el césped y me arrodillo encima de ella, llevo mi boca hasta la suya en la que deslizo lentamente la lengua esculpida en hielo por su interior, de su garganta emana profundamente el aroma de su sangre y eso me vuelve loco, mis ojos seden a la oscuridad de mi naturaleza delatando el hambre que me provoca su cuerpo, estoy perdiendo el control de nuevo.

Mis manos se deslizan por todo su cuerpo mientras nos estremecemos sobre la hierva, pongo una de mis manos sobre sus muslos y los elevo a la altura de mis cadera, sus piernas rodean mi cuerpo mientras que lo dejo caer suavemente sobre el suyo, me encuentro de nuevo prisionero a las cadenas de su cuerpo como la noche anterior, la miro con miedo y le muestro mis dientes afilados a lo que ella me devuelve una enorme sonrisa de aprobación, recorro de nuevo el camino que había interrumpido la ultima vez.

Con enorme agilidad la despojo de sus jeans y su abrigo colocándolos bruscamente alado de nosotros. La tomo de las caderas y la acerco su cuerpo hasta donde mis rodillas rosan el suelo frente a ella, su tanga son del color de la sangre, valla broma, me pregunto si se las puso apropósito para incitarme alguna clase de juego malvado, deslizo mis manos heladas y las pongo sobre su entrepierna lo que provoco que se estremeciera, pero es mi cuerpo el que ya ha soportado por mucho el deseo de poseerla.

Tomo entre mis dedos su bragas y las arranco de sus bases deslizándolas por sus piernas, el perfume me golpea y se me hace agua la boca, acerco mi rostro con ansias hasta sus partes, tienen un aroma exquisito, pongo mis manos alrededor de sus caderas y abro mas sus piernas ahora me recuesto bajo de ella y comienzo a desliar mi lengua por su clítoris, Bella, favorecida por la insolación del lugar, no se cohíbe y suelta gemidos aturdidores que se pierden entre las copas de los arboles donde nadie puede escucharlos, excepto los que nos encontramos en este claro.

Su cuerpo se comienza a calentar rápidamente por que en mi boca puedo sentir el sabor de sus jugos mientras empiezan a empaparse en su vagina, su clítoris ha comenzado a dar señas de sensibilidad así que descaradamente lo tomo con mi boca provocando que mi gélida lengua le ocasione espasmos de placer. El cuerpo de bella ya esta bastante caliente, dentro de lo posible para un humano, abajo sus jugos se mezclan con los de mi boca, es un manjar exquisito y me parece injusto ser el único que los disfrute así que me elevo hasta la altura de su boca y le doy un apasionado beso, sin duda logra percibir el sabor en mi boca por que se estremece y con sus brazos aprieta fuertemente mi pecho, no piensa dejarme ir.

Suelta sus manos solo por un momento para despojarme de mis ropas, arranca la comisura de los botones con agresividad por lo que estos salen volando perdiéndose entre las plantas, rápidamente me quita la camisa y deja al descubierto mi pecho el cual admira totalmente atónita, era de esperarse pues mis cuerpo no es el de cualquier hombre humano, mis músculos son duros como la roca y se marcan fuertemente bajo la piel dejando en evidencia marcadas venas que recorren por toda la superficie de mi piel.

Me levanto levemente para retirarme el pantalón, lo deslizo por mis caderas con agilidad y ahora me encuentro solo en ropa interior en la que el enorme bulto aprieta con fuerza la tela llevándola al extremo de su resistencia, Bella mira con horror el marcado paquete que me cargo, lleva sus manos hasta los lados de mi caderas y termina por desvestirme por completo. Ahora me encuentro sobre de ella completamente desnudo sobre su cuerpo con mi rebosante verga palpitando hacia ella.

El precum escurre por la punta soltando hilos sobre su pecho, puedo ver en sus ojos la lujuria y la veo como lenta e indecisa se acerca hacia mi. Abre su boca y saca su lengua la cual comienza a deslizar desde la base de mi pene hasta la cabeza, lamiendo con hambre todo rastro del líquido que lo cubre. Mueve su lengua alrededor de mi palo y moja sus labios mientras da suaves besos a lo largo del tallo, no se anima a devorarlo por completo, por que claro es demasiado grande y muy probablemente no entraría en su boca aun si quisiera.

Tras un rato logro ver como sus labios se tornan azules y comienzan a entumecerse, muy probablemente por lo helado de mi cuerpo, Jake había devorado por completo mi verga pero supongo que era un poco demasiado para un pobre oveja como Bella. Le envió una dulce sonrisa para indicarle que es suficiente, pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza mientras me inclino una vez más para besarla.

Ahora nuestras ropas nos sirven de cama, recuesto mi cuerpo sobre la improvisada sabana y Bella se monta dejando caer todo su peso sobre mi, puedo sentir sus cálidos pechos presionando contra mi pecho, rodeo mis musculosos brazos a su alrededor, lentamente muevo mis manos hasta alcanzar de nuevo su agujero donde coloco uno de mis dedos y comienzo a sobar con delicadeza, ella se estremece y aprieta los ojos mientras que trata de ocultar su rostro en el mío unidos en un apasionado beso. Muy probablemente sea su primera vez tomada por un hombre, así que tendré cuidado con ella. Lentamente dejo entrar mi dedo al interior de su cuerpo lo que provoca que se exalte alarmada.

- No te preocupes, jamás permitiré que nada de lastime, incluso yo mismo – le dije de manera conciliadora mientras con mi brazo suelto la abrazaba fuertemente evitando que se levantara. Me miró a los ojos rendida a su posición -Parece que debo de tener contigo aún más cuidado que de costumbre.

"Todavía no había terminado de besarte, no me obligues a ir a por ti". Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para besarme suavemente en los labios de nuevo, se había tranquilizado y empezé a disfrutar mas de la situación, cuando por fin su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a mi deje entrar un segundo dedo mientras al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos entraba y salía de su cuerpo, ya estaba completamente mojada y dentro podía sentí el ardiente calor que la consumía.

No podía soportarlo más, este era el momento; saque mis dedos y agarre mi verga, la puse sobre su agujero, Bella se encogía entre mis brazos consumida por el miedo y las ansias de ser montada, mas acertadamente, por que yo la tomase y la hiciese mía. Presione con suavidad y lentamente mi pene completamente endurecido violo la entrada de mi presa y se deslizó hasta la base; su rostro se torció en uno de dolor por lo que no me moví por largo rato.

Pasados medio minuto sentí como empezaba a relajar sus músculos y se soltaba sobre de mi de nuevo, deje que ella controlara la penetración para no lastimarla y lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las mías, el deleite era realmente inconcebible lo que provoco que me retorciera bajo sus lentos movimientos. Tan pronto el dolor se desvaneció y se convirtió en placer para ella sus movimientos se volvieron mas bruscos mientras se azotaba encima de mi permitiendo que mi verga entrara y saliera de su mojada entrada.

Yo estaba sumiso bajo de ella, mi rostro se contorsionaba en éxtasis pero debe de verse realmente hermoso pues Bella no dejaba de mirarme con enorme deleite, yo observaba su delicada figura mientras saltaba sobre mi con fuertes movimientos, sus insipientes pechos brincaban al ritmo de sus caderas mientras sus piernas presionaban mi miembro ahorcándolo deliciosamente.

En este instante era evidente que Bella ya no sufría mas por mi enorme verga, no cabe duda que su trabajo me vuelve loco urge en mi la necesidad de tomarla bajo mi control y exprimir hasta su ultima gota. Me levanto y con un movimiento tomo a Bella por las caderas y la levanto, cargándola entre mis brazos, se exalta y atraviesa sus brazos por mi cuello sujetándose con fuerza, rápidamente comienzo a envestirla, sus piernas rodean mis caderas y sus muslos golpean contra mi vientre. Muy a pesar de que ya esta bastante dilatada su coño se siente todavía apretado mientras lo perforo con increíble fuerza, o será que mi el grosor de mi verga el que lleva su cuerpo a los limites.

Los gemidos de placer de ambos inundan el claro, ni siquiera es posible escuchar el ruido del arrollo que pasa cerca de nosotros o el cantar de las aves que melodiosamente celebran nuestra pasión.

Cada vez me deslizo con mayor fuerza a su interior, muy a pesar de que llevamos ya mucho rato en la fricción su vagina todavía deja escurrir los jugos de lubricación facilitando la entrada a su agujero. Me percato que cada vez estamos más excitados por que siento deslizarse por mis piernas el líquido de su coño mezclado con el precum que mi verga bombea a su interior sin cesar desde el momento en que la penetre.

La fuerza abandona el cuerpo de mi presa así que la dejo reposar sobre la cama hecha con nuestras prendas, la coloco con las piernas totalmente abiertas y me inco ante ella para poder apreciar lo hermoso de su cuerpo, completamente mojado, caliente, sudado y rogando por que la tome de nuevo. Coloco mis antebrazos sobre sus rodillas mientras me acerco a su entrada, y de un golpe meto toda mi herramienta encajándola hasta la base, Bella deja soltar un sonoro gemido y yo sin titubear comienzo a envestirla con rapidez.

Muevo mis caderas cada vez mas rápido, su húmedo hueco es realmente exquisito y me esta volviendo loco, pierdo el control sobre mi cuerpo y acelero cada vez mas y mas. De su boca los gemidos se han convertido en un intermitente sonido que se eleve progresivamente en varios decibeles. Me olvido por completo que estoy tratando con un humano y comienzo cogerla bestialmente con fuerza sobrehumana, el movimiento de mis caderas es tan rápido que no seria fácil para cualquiera apreciar el movimiento. Bella implora entre lagrimas de alegría que detenga pero ya me encuentro en el éxtasis total, no tardare mucho en venirme colosalmente por que abajo los testículos han comenzado a hincharse por la presión del semen que bombea dolorosamente.

Acelero todavía mas el paso, el coño de Bella esta ya completamente a reventar y sin avisar estalla en un orgasmo que paraliza completamente su ser, sus ojos se vuelven en si mismos mientras se retuerce fuertemente a mis pies, su vagina se contrae bruscamente apretando con placer mi verga la cual entra y sale de ella con inhumana rudeza, este es mi limite ya no puedo soportar mas tanto deleite y dejo soltar mi carga a su interior inundándola con mi gélido néctar; Bella se percata del nitrógeno que ahora se desliza en su interior y se retuerce una vez mas, el choque de temperatura provoca que sus sentidos se eleven una vez mas provocándole un segundo orgasmo que la golpea como una enorme carga eléctrica, su vagina se contrae una vez mas mientras que mi pene bombea en grandes galones el semen a su interior.

Permanecimos quietos por un rato, voltee la mirada hacia su rostro y note que se había desmayado, me asuste muchísimo y la levante entre mis brazos azotándola para que despertase, tras unos segundos recobro la noción y me miro con enojo. La tranquilidad regreso a mi y una sonrisa enorme pobló de lado a lado mi cara.

- Eres un masoquista – me reprochó, mi risa se hacia mas estridente.

- Lo siento – murmure, me buscaba con su mirada mientras yo cerraba mis ojos – Contigo, resulta tan fácil ser yo mismo – Abrí los ojos de nuevo para notar una leve mueca en su cara, nos acurrucamos bajo el sol que nos calentaba desde la cima del cielo, al poco rato, Bella quedó completamente dormida por el cansancio.

La deje descansar, me levanté y me detuve a observar a mí alrededor hasta ubicar cierto punto en el límite del bosque, una vez ubicado mi objetivo me dirige en aquella dirección. Camine a paso humano hasta llegar al otro lado del prado y me asome a través de los arboles; y ahí estaba, recostado contra uno de los arboles del bosque desde donde observó completamente la escena entre Bella y yo, tenia los pantalones abajo y el pecho lleno de hirviente semen. Me devolvió la mirada y sonrió divertidamente.

- Jacob Black – le hable fingiendo sorpresa en mis palabras – podría saber ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – Soltó una carcajada, desvió la mirada y se dedico a limpiarse - ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

- ¿No es obvio? Los seguí hasta aquí. – Me devolvió la mirada mientras se levantaba y se subía los pantalones – Me sorprende que no te percataras de mi presencia, te piso los talones desde hace ya mas de un día, cuando te encontré en la carretera hacia Forks, toqueteándote en tu auto.

- La moto que me seguía en la carretera, claro, eras tu – el sólo se limitó a sonreír.

- Así que la hija del sheriff ¿eh? – Ambos volteamos a ver el cuerpo que yacía sobre el césped – ya lo sospechaba.

- ¿Celoso? – pregunté con sarcasmo, pero se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada – No te preocupes Jake, no me eh olvidado de ti, mi lindo cachorrito – Le devolví la mirada y pude ver la expresión de alegría en su rostro y por un momento me pareció ver un lindo rabo moviéndose de lado a otro por atrás de su cuerpo – Bella es, al igual que tu, mi lindo nuevo juguete.

Jake rio a lo bajo mientras nos sentábamos bajo las copas de los arboles desde disfrutábamos ver dormir a la linda oveja, allá en el prado de flores amarillas y moradas.

CONTUNUARA


	4. EmbryxQuil: Si Tu Saltas Yo Salto

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SUS DUDAS Y COMENTARIOS :P**

…

CONTUNUACION de la tercera parte

Son las 11 de la mañana en la secundaria de La Push, el cielo muestra como siempre su perpetuo grisáceo mientras que la lluvia se deja caer sobre los vidrios de la ventana. El frio como siempre nos ataca como heladas agujas, aun a pesar del calor que emana de mi cuerpo, siento como me envuelve y me congela. Mis amigos me tachan de masoquista, exponiéndome al frio del lugar con otra cosa más que un pedazo de trapo por camisa, tal vez si lo soy, pero de esta manera es como si él estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo, abrazándome, con sus fuertes y helados brazos.

De vez en cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos, delirando con el cuerpo de mi vampiro; mis ojos clavados al cielo concentrándome en dejarme envolver por el frio, mi cuerpo se estremece, recuerda el rozar de su piel de terciopelo mientras recorre de arriba abajo todo mi ser, como un exquisito cubo de hielo que se derrite al contacto de mi piel, mojándome con su fríos líquidos y llenando mis adentros de enorme placer.

- ¡Hey, Jake! ¡Despierta! – la voz de Quil me saca del transe en el que me encontraba – Amigo, despierta; comprendo que tu sueño debe ser realmente divertido pero procura mantener la cabeza abajo si sabes a lo que me refiero, por que tienes publico – me sonríe mientras ladea la cabeza hacia un lado donde un par de chicas me miran con ojos tan enormes como platos riéndose por lo bajo mientras observan mi entrepierna, donde rebozaba un fuerte erección.

- ¡Demonios! - Me paré de mi asiento, y salí del salón de clases y me dirigí a los baños, a intentar desahogarme; lo cual seria inútil, por que una vez poseído por Edward Cullen, es imposible desintoxicarte. Entré a uno de los cubículos y bajé mis pantalones, la erección estaba realmente en su punto máximo, palpitando sangre por todo su cuerpo y mi ropa interior estaba completamente empapada por el precum que escurría sin cesar; la tome entre mis manos y comencé a jalar con rapidez con mi mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha agarraba con fuerza mi codo, buscando emular el abrazo de la persona que mas quería estuviese conmigo en este momento.

Edward, necesito de ti otra vez, necesito que me tomes entre tus brazos y me hagas tuyo, no puedo soportar el tiempo que pasamos lejos, cada minuto sin ti la desesperación se apodera de mi cuerpo y comienzo a delirar contigo, te imagino aquí conmigo hablándome a la oreja mientras por detrás tu virilidad me atraviesa y entrelaza nuestros cuerpos, convirtiéndonos en unos solo.

¡Edward!, maldita sea ¿donde estas?, lagrimas brotan de mis ojos en desesperación por no tenerte a mi lado, quiero tenerte conmigo a cada segundo, a cada instante, respirar tu aliento mientras exhalas entre cada beso apasionado, extraño todo de ti, tu piel de terciopelo y tus musculosos de roca que me envuelven y me derriten. Pero no estas aquí y mi cuerpo se siente desnudo, por que no te tengo entre mis manos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que viera la carga brotar, de nuevo quemaba por dentro al momento de bombear y brotar al exterior, pero el orgasmo fue patético, ya nada podría compararse con el éxtasis que se alcanza al estar con él. Procure limpiar mi desastre el cual se extendió por todo el cubículo del inodoro pues muy a pesar de patético todavía sigue siendo bastante potente (después de todo tengo mi orgullo de hombre), salí de los baños y regresé al salón, la siguiente clase todavía no comenzaba así que no quise apresurarme mucho, tras unos minutos regrese de nuevo al aula y me dirigí a mi asiento.

Las chavas que me miraban hace un rato ahora se encontraban en el centro de un grupo de mujeres que reían a carcajadas y me aventaban miradas atrevidas de vez en cuando, no era un misterio que hablaban de mi, pero realmente no tenia ningún interés en alguna de ellas o lo que tuviesen que decir. "Edward, ¿donde estas?" refunfuñe a mis adentros mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre el pupitre como perro sin hueso y desahuciado, pero por mas que espere esa melodiosa risa a que retumbara en mi cabeza esta no hacia eco en mi interior.

"En estos momentos debe de estar con ella – pensé - ambos van al mismo instituto, toman las mismas clases… pueden verse… todos los días" Dentro en mi estomago comenzó a sentir una rara sensación de molestia Sacudí mi cabeza con desesperación para ubicarme de regreso en la realidad, las chicas del otro lado de la habitación rieron a carcajadas, las ignoré.

- Hey Quil que dices si nos tomamos la tarde libre y vamos a dar la vuelta a Forks – me gire en mi asiento apuntando la cabeza al pupitre de Quil pero en su lugar me devolvió la mirada la representante de grupo que me miro con cara de completa desaprobación.

- Si buscas a tu amigo Quil se marchó hace un momento, junto con Embry, tomaron sus mochilas y se largaron. Ese par de brutos, les dije que no deben saltarse las clases, estudiar es algo realmente importante en esta época de nuestras vidas y les advertí que si no me hacían caso terminarían como vagabundos en… ¿Jacob? ¿Jake, me estas escuchando? – Por su puesto que no la estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado concentrando mirando por la ventana mientras veía a ese par de animales saltarse por la reja del instituto, ¿a donde demonios se dirigen? Mas importante aun ¿Por qué no me llevan con ellos?, resulta que no solo Edward, ¿si no ahora mis dos mejores amigos se dan el lujo de divertirse por ahí sin mi! Esto no se iba a quedar así, tome mis cosas, las metí bruscamente a mi mochila y salí corriendo – ¡JACOB! ¿A DONDE VAS?... ¡¡JAKE!!

Tras de mi la representante de grupo hacia rabietas mientras que yo me apresuraba para darles alcance a ese par de tontos. Corrí por los jardines y di la vuelta al edificio, salte por el mismo lugar donde ellos habían hace un momento y tome la calle en dirección al norte, ese fue lo ultimo que vi de ellos. Camine un par de cuadras hasta que alcancé a verlos de nuevo en la esquina de la avenida principal, se encontraban platicando con otra persona pero no alcancé a ver quien era, parecía que les estaba dando un sermón.

Me detuve una cuadra antes en la esquina para cruzar la calle pero un enorme tráiler se atravesó en mi camino y tuve que esperar a que pasara para poder cruzar, cuando por fin tuve el camino libre, todos habían desaparecido. Crucé la calle y me paré justo en el lugar donde antes se encontraban, miré por todos lados pero no había señal alguna de su presencia, los había perdido.

- Jacob… ¿eres tu? ¿tu también te has escapado de la escuela? – una voz conocida me sorprendió por detrás, era Sam Uley, el sujeto que me rescato cuando me encontraba desaparecido – Por dios, Jake, justo acabo de encontrarme con tus dos amigos y ¡ahora te sorprendo en medio de la ciudad en horas de escuela, puedo saber a donde es que te diriges? – al parecer él era la persona con la que Quil y Embry estaban platicando hace unos momentos. Tome unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y poder contestarle, pero aun después de eso me resultaba difícil entablar conversación con Sam

- Quil, Embry… tú estabas platicando con ellos hace un momento, ¿por donde se fueron? – pregunté torpemente sin saber que más decirle, Sam me miró con detenimiento por unos segundos y luego contesto:

- Los oí mencionar algo de ir a la playa, creo que iban a acampar un rato, les advertí que el clima no era bueno pero no me hicieron caso, espero que a ese par de torpes no se les ocurra ir a saltar del acantilado bajo este clima – muy a pesar del contenido de sus palabras no se escuchaba la mas mínima muestra de preocupación mientras hablaba. "Así que se dirigían a la playa ¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de esos dos?"

- Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, disculpa, no le dirás a mi padre que me viste aquí ¿cierto? – cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró, esperó unos segundos antes de darme su respuesta.

- No Jake, no le diré a Billy que se han escapado de clases, pero debes tener cuidado – el tono de su voz de pronto se volvió oscura y firme – por otra parte, quiero que pienses bien la propuesta de la que te he estado hablando, Jake.

Lo mire con detenimiento, pero no le contesté, me despedí con la mano y tome mi rumbo. Es esa la razón por la cual me cuesta tanto platicar con Sam y es que, ha estado muy insistente a que me una a su pandilla al parecer siento que me encuentro en alguna especie de deuda con el por lo que hizo, pero no me gusta para nada del asunto, sus amigos no tienen buena pinta; siento que hay "algo" muy misterioso detrás de todo esto, pero no comprendo lo que es.

Tome el autobús que se dirigía a la salida de la ciudad, pasaron 20 min hasta que por fin llegue a la playa, pero no había nadie. Tal vez me les había adelantado y todavía no llegaban ahí, Sam dijo que quieran acampar por lo que es probable que se detuvieran en casa de Embry para recoger las casas de campaña, caminé por la playa un rato hasta llegar a un tronco que se encontraba tirado en la arena y me senté sobre de él. El lugar me parecía conocido especialmente por alguna razón, me detuve a pensar largo rato hasta que di con la respuesta, claro, este fue el mismo tronco donde conocí a Elisabella Swam, me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento, me pregunto si se encontrara con Edward…

Recosté mis brazos sobre el tronco y deje que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás deteniéndome a contemplar el cielo, pase largo rato en esa posición hasta que me percaté de algo, eran dos personas que se encontraban en la cima del risco del acantilado, me enderecé de golpe para ver bien de quien se trataba y para no mi muy grande sorpresa eran ni mas ni menos que Embry y Quil, ambos se habían quitado ya sus camisas y se preparaban para saltar. Las olas golpeaban salvajemente en el fondo mientras que los dos echaban un vistazo a la caída, desde donde me encontraba podía ver como se reían a carcajadas, echaron unos pasos para atrás y se prepararon para saltar.

- ¡¡OIGAN, IDIOTAS!! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue inútil, ya habían saltado y se dirigían ahora en picada a las heladas y negras olas del mar. La caída me pareció duró una eternidad pero ver la escena en cámara lenta me permitió ver algo que no podía comprender, pues habían saltado, agarrados fuertemente de las manos.

Golpearon contra el agua tras unos segundos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora mientras corría hasta las rocas del acantilado esperando el momento en que salieran del agua. Me encontraba ya a unos 100 metros cuando de las rocas vi levantarse a Quil, seguido por Embry y reían a carcajadas, me paré en seco mientras los observaba reír, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho. Quería gritarles, pero no podía hablar y momento seguido, caminaron y se perdieron entre las rocas.

Recupere el aliento y continúe mi camino, me aventuré por entre las resbalosas rocas hasta el lugar donde desaparecieron, del otro lado del acantilado pude ver un pedazo de playa difícilmente accesible donde a lo lejos se podía ver lo que parecía ser una cueva. Demonios... sabía que ese par de cabezas duras se traían algo entre manos, pero verme aquí en el fondo del acantilado siguiéndolos a quien sabe donde. Embry y Quil me las pagarán cuando los encuentre, ¿que demonios estarán haciendo en este lugar?

Me apresure y me deslice hasta llegar a la cueva, estaba seguro que estarían ahí adentro. Era una cueva profunda y húmeda, camine difícilmente por las rocas desgastadas por el mar. A lo lejos alcance a ver una luz, de una antorcha pero no podía escuchar nada, el ruido de las olas era intenso en la cueva así que no se podía escuchar nada aparte del viento que soplaba al interior. Por fin llegue a donde se encontraba la luz, me asome con cautela y los vi, Quil y Embry se encontraban recostados en lo que parecía una cama hecha de palmas.

Estaban casi desnudo salvo por sus trajes para nadar, sus cuerpo centellaban bajo la luz de la antorcha donde las curvas de sus marcados músculos hacían sombras logrando un extraño efecto bajo el cual parecían dos hermosas estatuas de cobre. Quil tenía la cabeza reposada sobre el vientre de Embry y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Cómo va el mareo? – preguntó Embry, Quil no contestó, parecía dormido. Embry acariciaba el largo y lacio cabello de su cabeza mientras que el se acurrucaba sobre su cuerpo. Es en verdad cierto lo que estoy viendo, estos dos… ¿Desde cuando? Me muevo con cuidado en la cueva, esta realmente resbalosa por el agua del mar, pero gracias al ruido de las olas mi posición se mantiene todavía en secreto.

"Dios, ¿En que momento te convertiste en un maldito acosador y pervertido, Jacob Black, estoy seguro que estas son las mañas de la sanguijuela esa que se me pegaron por estar con el tanto tiempo a su lado" o eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero la verdad es que esto mismo había estado haciendo desde que hace que tengo memoria de conocerlos, observándolos desde las sombras, deleitándome con sus cuerpos y masturbándome imaginándome como los devoro centímetro a centímetro, me vuelven loco; pero esto es diferente, hay algo diferente en la atmosfera.

Quil comienza a moverse, no esta realmente dormido, su cabeza se frota contra el abdomen de Embry y este cierra los ojos para disfrutar del placer de las caricias, la mano curiosa de Quil comienza su camino y la pone encima del paquete de mi amigo, lentamente con la palma de su mano comienza a sobar su entrepierna, Embry aprieta los ojos fuertemente, indudablemente esto lo causa increíble deleite. Mueve su mano a lo largo de sus muslos provocando que oleadas eléctricas recorran de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Embry: ¡VALLA MANERA DE CALENTARSE DEL AGUA FRIA LOS CABRONES!

Quil se retuerce en el regazo mientras que Embry recostado se deja hacer, su mano esta sobre la espalda de Quil mientras este continua haciendo su trabajo debajo de la cintura del otro, su mano se desliza con frenesí por todo su cuerpo, pasando por la entrepierna y alcanzando su bulto, lo toma entre sus manos y lo aprieta con delicadeza, con las yemas de los dedos masajea suavemente, Embry ya esta mas que excitado, la cara comienza a ponérsele roja, el calor inunda sus cuerpos y la sangre hierve, puedo sentir como la temperatura de la cueva sucumbe al fuego, el aire comienza a volverse turbio y se respira un intenso olor, al de sexo y pasión.

"Pasión y Amor" es este el sentimiento que logro sentir, es esto lo que hace tan diferente de las tantas veces que los observaba en el garaje, trabajando en mi auto, con nuestros cuerpo sudados y semidesnudos, y es que ellos dos se aman; ya no siento el morbo, ya no siento la excitación, no hay nada… todo me lo han robado, hasta la ultima gota de mi ser es ahora posesión de ese chupasangres, y no podría desear que fuera de otra manera.

Quil esta ya al borde de su tolerancia, no puede contener el hambre por su amante, desea devorarlo y hacer suyo cada pulgada de su cuerpo, se levanta y con la boca comienza a morder el pantaloncillo de Embry, dentro el cual una empapada verga reside esperando locamente ser liberada y poseída. Embry lleva su mano libre y concede su deseo, se despoja de sus ropas y ahora esta desnudo, Quil todavía esta sobre su vientre pero ahora tiene los ojos bien abiertos, observando el pedazo de carne delante de él, deshaciéndose la boca, saboreándolo con lujuria, lo toma entre sus dedos; es realmente hermoso, de la cabeza brota sin cesar el liquido lubricante producto de la estimulación mental, del morbo y la calentura que brilla destellante a lo largo de su palo. Desliza su mano recogiendo cada gota, no quiere desperdiciar nada y lo acumula en la cabeza, grande y roja, increíblemente sensible por culpa del calor que emana de su cuerpo y la sangre que bombea desde su corazón el cual late tan fuerte que aun encima del oleaje se puede escuchar con claridad retumbar hasta los rincones mas profundos de la caverna.

Finalmente se acerco y llevó el pene de Embry a su boca y lo devoró con alegría, succionaba con enorme entusiasmo la cabeza que estaba completamente cubierta por los labios carnosos de Quil, succionaba con enorme presión, desesperado por exprimir todos sus jugos, para dejarlo completamente seco. Embry se retorcía de placer sobre la improvisada cama, Quil introducía por completo su paquete en su boca hasta la base, y con la lengua le daba increíbles lametones, deslizándola alrededor de la cabeza e introduciéndola en el orificio de la punta desde el cual fluía sin cesar el líquido de sus cojones.

- Hombre, mierda… que pareces manguera – le dijo Quil a Embry, mientras se mordía los labios y observaba con lujuria el paquete que estaba entre sus manos.

- No puedo evitarlo, estoy realmente excitado: tú me tienes completamente excitado. Tu cuerpo, tus labios, todo de ti me vuelven loco y mi cuerpo responde inevitablemente a tu presencia.

No puede haber nada más hermoso que tu amante demuestre señas de enorme excitación al estimularse con la presencia de uno, no hay signo más bello de amor que esto, en verdad están locos el uno por el otro y comprendo perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Embry se levanto con ansiedad y se puso encima de Quil, lo tomo de las caderas y lo jaló hacia el y en un movimiento le quito los pantaloncillos que ya estaban a medio camino en sus piernas. "Me estoy mareando, estoy realmente caliente, ya no puedo mas Quil, por favor déjame tenerte. Te deseo", Quil sonrió de oreja a oreja y acomodo su cuerpo, Embry estaba atrás de el en la entrada de su ano, saboreándolo con pasión; con sus manos abrió lentamente sus glúteos para dejar a la vista su agujero, lo que lo volvió todavía mas desquiciado, su verga bombeada excitación aun con mayor presión, estaba al borde de la locura, tomo entre sus manos su palo y lo puso en la entrada de Quil, y con un movimiento de caderas comenzó rápidamente a deslizarse de arriba abajo, embarrando el viscoso lubricante que no cesaba de fluir; Quil estaba todavía boca abajo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, temía con ansias el momento en que lo penetrase, su cuerpo estallaba en calor; será cierto que afuera de la cueva el clima es tan tormentoso por que aquí adentro es como un sauna ¡DIOS QUE CALOR HACE AQUÍ ADENTRO!

Ya estaban en el climax, Embry recargado sobre sus musculosos brazos dejaba caer sus caderas sobre las de Quil, con su verga enfilada sobre la entrada de su amante; Quil apretó los dientes, había comenzado a entrar, taladrándole con placer. Embry era cuidadoso así que clavo su mástil hasta el fondo con tranquilidad y lo dejo ahí, los intestinos de Quil harían todo el trabajo, succionando y estrangulado su verga como húmedas ventosas hasta ceder al grosor de su herramienta. Embry se dejo caer sobre Quil y entrelazaron las manos, las cuales Quil apretaba fuertemente producto del dolor que se había mezclado con el placer, al poco rato el dolor se fue y todo lo que quedaba para el, era intenso e inmensurable delirio.

Embry comenzó a moverse al fin, embistiendo a mi amigo con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo dejándose caer en cada subida para clavar su verga hasta las profundidades de las entrañas de su amante, Quil gemía en cada embestida y no se cohibía, estaba completamente seguro que nadie podría escucharlos en este lugar, pero no sabían que yo me encontraba aquí con ellos, su voz retumbaba con fuerza y hacia ecos en las paredes de la gruta. Los gritos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes hasta convertirse en jadeadas, Embry taladraba con intensidad el culo de Embry, sacudía sus caderas de lado alado para llegar a todos los lugares posibles de los adentros de Quil, mientras que oleadas de placer recorran cada punta de sus bellos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

El ano de Quil estaba ya realmente dilatado, los 20 cm de Embry eran realmente temibles, pero yo ya no me quedaba atrás, en los ultimas semanas mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado con enorme velocidad; mi padre ya lo nota, mi ropa cada vez me queda mas justa y mi verga ha aumentado de tamaño un par de centímetros, pero nada se compara con la monstruosa verga de Ed. Aun asi simpatiso con Quil en este momento, se penetrado por tan grande pedazo es una experiencia que lleva al limite los bordes de la tolerancia humana.

Sus caderas se mueven de arriba abajo bruscamente, Embry embiste sin piedad y a Quil, peor que no preocuparse un mínimo por su propio bienestar, sigue el rumbo de la verga de Embry cada vez que se aleja de el, no quiere soltarla ni un minuto, quiere estar por siempre unido a el. Embry se levanta ligeramente y toma por los hombres a Quil, levantando en un difícil ángulo de 45° sobre el suelo, dejando sus gruesos 19 cm al aire, con un ágil movimiento, lo abraza y ahora su mano derecha atrapa su pene y lo comienza a masturbar al ritmo de sus embestidas, las cuales comienzan cada vez a aumentar en ritmo.

Los gemidos de Embry retumba en la cueva, se prepara para terminar; taladra cada vez mas fuerte el ano de Quil el cual ya no esta consiente de si mismo, esta sumiso en un trance de placer; es una sensación increíble en la cual uno ya no sabe si esta vivo o muerto, lo único que se percibe es el caliente cuerpo que te viola y te perfora. Embry se prepara para eyacular, el semen recorre como un caudal sus conducto y los músculos comienzan sus espasmos, sus piernas se vuelven débiles y la carga sale disparada, descargándose en las entrañas de Quil el cual puede sentir sus intestinos se inundan con el hirviente liquido que es bombeado por galones y estaña con éxtasis en el punto G de todos los hombres, la próstata, provocándole un orgasmo inmediato, que sale disparado a la pared de la cueva en un enorme chorro.

Y así terminan, los dos se desploman al vacio dejándose caer sobre la cama, uno sobre el otro todavía unidos por sus sexos, realmente cansados por la acción. Se abrazan y acurrucan y sus labios se juntan en un apasionado beso. "Demonios, debí aprovechar que estaban distraídos para escaparme de ahí" pero no podía dejar de observarlos, la escena era demasiado hermosa como para dejarla pasar. Me moví lentamente por la entrada de la cueva y comenzó a salir de ella en sigilo, pero estaba realmente aturdido por el calor y las piedras me traicionan con su superficie resbalosa, cometo un pie en falso y caigo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, puse las manos rápidamente pero me golpeo el brazo y suelto un grito de dolor que escucha en toda la cueva.

- ¡¿Quien anda ahí?! – rayos me han descubierto y en no mas de unos segundos (los que tardaron en ponerse algo que tapara sus indecencias) me hallaron a unos metros de la salida

- Este… ¿que tal? – ¿se habrá escuchado lo suficientemente convincente?

- ¡JAKE! ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ! – supongo que no. Se miran con un enorme temor, saben que los descubrí.

- Vale, esta bien: lo vi todo. Pero ustedes tienen la culpa, escapándose en medio del día y dejándome todo solo en la escuela, ¿que se creían? Intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas, permanecieron en silencio hasta que por fin se dieron por vencidos.

- Por favor, Jacob, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre nosotros – Quil me estaba ayudando a pararme – No planeábamos dejarte, pero no pudimos evitarlo, te vimos en el salón antes de que te fueras a los baños, nos pusimos realmente cachondos y vimos la oportunidad cuando no estabas para irnos sin que nos vieras.

- Supongo que no funciono – realmente me conseguí un par de tontos por amigos – Entonces desde cuando es que ustedes…

- Desde hace ya mas de un año – Embry sonreía orgulloso, ¡UN AÑO! ¡Este par de enclenques me estuvieron viendo la cara por más de un año! – No sabíamos como decírtelo, no estaba matando por dentro. Pero estamos felices que lo hayas descubierto por un lado, por que ahora podemos disculparnos de manera abierto por lo que ocurrió esa tarde en tu garaje, si no nos hubiésemos escapado para ir a casa de Quil y no te hubiésemos dejado solo, no te habría pasado ese accidente.

- Así que eso era lo que se tramaban ese día… - entonces ellos no me habían descubierto mientras los espiaba en el garaje – Bueno, supongo que ahora todo esta bien, pero por lo menos debieron contarme sobre este lugar, ¡diablos este lugar es genial!

Embry y Quil me miraban con radiantes sonrisas y nos reímos por largo rato, dentro de la cueva donde nuestras voces retumban hasta las profundidades, de este nido de pasión.

FIN de la parte cuatro

CONTINUARA


	5. JacobxEdward: Baile de Fin de Cursos

**UN SALUDO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!!**

…

CONTUNUACION de la cuarta parte

- ¡Vamos Billy! ¡Apúrate que ya se nos hizo tarde! – Me encuentro parado afuera de mi casa, esperando a mi padre – ¡Dijiste que no te tardarías en arreglarte!

- Que me parta un rayo, que impaciencia de hombre, tenme consideración, no es tan fácil vestirme es mi situación – claro, ahora saca la carta de la silla de ruedas, como si no lo viese arreglarse con enorme agilidad todos los días, en mi reloj dan cuarto para las 7, el evento ya esta por empezar.

Ayudo a mi padre a subir al auto, lo pongo en marcha y salimos, en rumbo a Forks. Mi padre me nota realmente emocionado, era feliz de verme tan contento, aunque el mismo tenia razones de ser feliz, el final de temporada del partido de futbol era esta noche y pasaría la noche en casa de Charlie, el Sherrif del pueblo y padre de Bella, la amante de "Mi Edward". Y era justo ahí a donde nos dirigíamos.

Tardamos unos 20 minutos en llegar, mi padre me dio una regañisa y amenazó con quitarme el auto, por que conduje como rayo; pero por fin estábamos aquí, nos estacionamos afuera de la casa de los Swan. Me baje del auto y me di la vuelta para ayudar a mi padre a bajar, Charlie nos esperaba ya en el pórtico de la casa, pero no estaba solo había alguien mas con el y parecía realmente disgustado.

Bajamos del auto y mientras caminábamos hacia la casa el joven se despidió y muy enojado se fue echando maldiciones al aire mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata de moño, lo mire de reojo y una sonrisa se me escapo.

- ¿Quién era ese, Charlie? – le pregunté de inmediato.

- Hola, Jake, como estas. ¿Ese? Era Tyler Crowley, al parecer estaba completamente convencido de que iría al baile de fin de cursos con Bella, pero mi hija terminó yendo con ese tal Edward Cullen, justo acabo de hablar con el por teléfono ese chico me da muy mala espina – contuve todos los sentimientos que provocaban las palabras de desprecio por Edward de Charlie, y mantuve la compostura.

- Ha que si querido amigo, tu hija se esta involucrando en terrenos peligrosos, Charlie. De hecho justo Jacob se dirige al baile, le prometí darle un cilindro maestro que tanto quiere para su auto si logra persuadir a Bella de que deje al joven.

- ¡Pero esas son maravillosas noticias!, estoy seguro que tú puedes hacerlo Jacob, eres un hombre atractivo y mira que grande estas, has crecido tanto que das miedo, pensar que hace un par de semanas te veía a los ojos.

Billy y Charlie me miraban emocionados, pero ellos no lo comprenden. Esto no tiene nada que ver con entrometerme entre Edward y Bella; por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto el resultado es el mismo, por extraño que parezca no me molesta en lo absoluto su relación, no, lo que realmente me molesta es que ellos pasen mas tiempo juntos que lo que yo lo paso con Edward, pues de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que el me quiere de igual manera que lo hace por ella. En ese sentido, podría decirse que estoy algo celoso de Bella, pero esos celos se esfuman por completo cuando en las noches Edward entra por mi ventana para verme dormir, ¿Cómo es que lo se? Pues por que no estoy dormido, me desvelo esperando por su llegada para que cuando menos lo espere, tomarlo, doblegarlo, despojarlo de sus ropas y violarlo con pasión. Soy mi propia trampa mortal y mi vampiro cae en ella, todas las noches… no lo culpo, soy su carnada irresistible.

Me encuentro a las afueras del gimnasio, la fiesta ya comenzó pero ellos todavía no habían llegado; espere por 15 min hasta que vi doblar en la esquina el auto de Edward, entraron al estacionamiento y se aparcaron. Edward se bajo del carro y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a bajar a Bella, pero esta estaba reacia a bajar por lo que Edward refunfuñaba parado alado de la puerta del copiloto. No pude contener la risa, esto era increíblemente divertido, aunque no debí hacerlo, a lo lejos percibí la mirada de un sujeto, se dio cuenta que los observaba pero el mismo los estaba observando con igual o mayor atención de la que lo hacia, me pregunto quien será.

Tras unos minutos, Bella cedió a bajar del auto (simpatizo con ella, no es justo discutir con Edward, mas cuando usa su inmaculado rostro como argumento), entraron rápidamente al gimnasio, compraron los boletos y se dirigieron a la pista de baile; me asome por la puerta, el salón estaba lleno de gente, pero en el centro habían dejado un agujero donde un par de parejas bailaban con enorme gracia, todos eran pálidos y de ojos dorados, no cabe duda son los hermanos de Edward, de los que tanto me ha hablado.

Bailaron por unos minutos, quería darles algo de tiempo y esperar a que se estuvieran divirtiendo en grande para irrumpir, esto será divertido. Compre un boleto y me pare en la entrada del improvisado salón, Edward me miro y a espaldas de Bella su sonrisa se ilumino de oreja a oreja.

"¡Malo! ¡Cachorro malo! ¿Quién te soltó la correa?" la melodiosa risa de Edward retumbaba en mi mente mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria y comenzó a ronronear. Bella se percato de ello y se volteó y me miro con ojos como plato. Este era el momento, atravesé entre las mesas y llegue hasta el lugar donde se encontraban, "No te emociones sanguijuela, que no estoy aquí por ti esta noche"; el disgusto se hizo evidente en la cara de Edward.

- Hola Bella, esperaba encontrarte aquí – esta chica debió de haberse encogido mas de 10 cm desde la ultima vez que la vi, llevaba un bellísimo vestido de gasa, pero palidecía a lo hermoso de su rostro. Vine aquí por Edward, pero creo que terminare enamorando de Bella. Edward me cedió a su chica y se retiro para sentarse a una silla donde nos observaba con deleite, podía sentir el morbo de su mirada mientras yo y Bella nos deslizábamos sobre la pista de baile, lo estaba disfrutando.

Bella y yo bailamos por largo rato, platicamos y discutimos sobre varias cosas, entre ellas mi notable aumento de estatura, mi auto y también la posición de mi padre y el suyo contra Edward; Bella se molesto y yo la comprendo perfectamente; ellos no tienen derecho a meterse en nuestras vidas, ellos no mandan en nuestros sentimientos y mucho menos controlan lo que sienten nuestros cuerpos. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos me despedí, pero no pensaba irme todavía, Edward me había dado indicaciones para vernos a la salida. Bella estaba realmente contenta de tenerme en el baile que incluso me pregunto si me había nada que me interesase en el lugar, pensaba conseguirme a alguna de sus amigas para que se la pasara conmigo.

- No te preocupes, si hay alguien que me interesa, pero ya tiene pareja – A lo lejos la carcajada de Edward resonó en el salón, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a nuestro lado, me despedí de ambos y me aleje para dejarlos en su noche. Me detuve en la puerta del gimnasio para observarlos bailar majestuosamente, todos lo hacían aunque no todas las miradas eran de admiración, el joven del estacionamiento tenia unos ojos llenos de odio que no los despegaba ni por un parpadeo de la pareja del centro.

Espere en mi auto por una hora, Edward y Bella estaban ahora en el patio, discutían juguetonamente mientras a lo lejos en el horizonte el crepúsculo brillaba con un rojo sangre hermoso, tanto como los labios de Edward, un color realmente provocativo y de una carnosidad tan suculenta que seria capaz de pasar el resto de mis días besándolo hasta la eternidad, devorando todo de el: su boca seductora, su cuerpo de estatua, su pecho escultural, su delicado ombligo, sus caderas finas y terminando por acabar con majestuoso sexo.

Salí de mi auto y como me lo había indicado, me dirija a la parte posterior del gimnasio. Al cabo de 10 minutos Edward Cullen me encontró ahí, estaba realmente lleno de felicidad.

- ¿Y Bella? – pregunte al momento que estuvo a mi lado mientras el deslizaba sus hermosos brazos por mi nuca y su boca se acercaba a la mía buscando el hirviente calor de mis labios.

- ¿Bella? No te preocupes, me ocupare de ella en la noche… tengo suficiente para los dos - contestó totalmente lleno de si.

- ¡ESO NO TONTO!, me refiero que donde la dejaste… - las palabras se cortaban en mi garganta, la mano de Edward se deslizaba entre los botones de mi camisa de seda, sus dedos helados se deslizaban impacientes por mi pecho provocándome placer mientras su boca se deslizaba lentamente por mi cuello deslizando el cubo de hielo que posee por lengua desde donde comienza mi mentón hasta donde mi camisa se abre y deja al descubierto mi pecho donde mi corazón late a mil por hora, ¡DIOS NO LOGRO SACIARME DE ESTE PLACER!

- No te preocupes, esta con Alice, la secuestro hace unos minutos – Alice, Edward me contó de ella, su supuesta hermana capaz de predecir el futuro.

- ¿Y Alice no sabrá entonces que estas ahora conmigo?

- No te preocupes, recientemente descubrí que ella es incapaz de visualizar el futuro cuando me encuentro contigo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que habías dicho que sus predicciones eran infalibles… ¡pero que va! Así esta mejor ¡NO NECESITO TESTIGOS QUE PRESENCIEN EL MOMENTO EN QUE UN VAMPIRO ME HACE EL AMOR! – Edward dejo de lamer mis pezones para levantar la cabeza y soltar una carcajada.

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿No te diste cuenta? Tenemos un testigo que nos observa desde hace rato – sentí como la sangre se me colaba del cuerpo, voltee agitadamente para buscar a ver de quien se trataba, Edward se limito a sonreír y volteo la cabeza en dirección de unos botes de basura, pasados unos momentos se levanto una persona que al parecer se había rendido de ocultarse tras descubrir que su posición ya no era un secreto. Lo identifique de inmediato, era el joven del estacionamiento y el mismo del salón de baile – Buenas noches, Mike – le saludó Edward.

- Buenas Edward, puedo preguntar ¿Dónde esta Bella? – Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Bella se esta divirtiendo en estos momentos.

- Igual que tu por lo que veo – Mike nos miraba con unos ojos llenos de odio.

- ¿Quien es este sujeto? – inquirí

- Su nombre es Mike Newton, Jake. Sabes esta es una perfecta ocasión para presentarnos, sabes Jake, este joven aquí presente ha estado acosando a "nuestra" Bella por bastante tiempo ya – Edward me miraba con ojos de complicidad, ¿que estará tramando?

- ¡Eres un pervertido, y me voy a encargar que todos se enteren de esto, me escuchaste! ¡BELLA NO DEBIO PONER SUS OJOS EN TI NUNCA! – Mike giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a correr por el callejón en el que nos encontrábamos pero detuvo su marcha de golpe y cayo estrepitosamente contra el suelo cuando al aparecer choco contra un objeto en su camino, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, en lugar de eso irrumpía la ruta de escape de Mike, lo levantó con una mano y tapo su boca con la otra, y lo arrastró hasta donde me encontraba.

Edward es un hombre posesivo y sobre protector, si Mike fuera por ahí contándole al mundo de nosotros eso causaría muchos problemas, el no podía permitirse que algo nos lastimase, ni a mi ni a Bella.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer con el? – yo estaba completamente del lado de Edward, no solo por que quería proteger el secreto, si no por que yo mismo fui testigo de la horrible manera en que acosa a Bella, ella es una criatura maravillosa, ella es una chica especial y estoy seguro, que Edward la quiere tanto como yo lo quiero a el; ¡no! Eso no es cierto, debo admitir que yo también le quiero a ella… y bastante.

- Tengo una idea, que tal si le damos una pequeña muestra de nuestro afecto - Edward me miraba con los mismos ojos de complicidad, ahora comprendo bien lo que planeaba. Para asegurarnos de que no habrá la boca, necesitábamos algo contra de el, algo que lo obligase a mantenerse callado. "Hay que violarlo".

Lo tomamos de las manos y con una cuerda lo amarramos por la espalda, tomamos unas cajas y lo pusimos encima de ellas y descaradamente comenzamos a desgarrar sus ropas, Edward con su fuerza sobrehumana partió su camisa en dos mientras que yo lo despojaba de sus pantalones y sus boxers, los tome entre mis manos y note que estaban calientes y había una enorme mancha en la parte de enfrente, revisé y comprobé efectivamente que era precum.

- ¡Edward mira! El chaval se las estaba haciéndoselas en agua viéndonos desde el basurero – la cara de Mike se puso roja como tomate y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, pero Edward coloco un trapo improvisado con las tiras restantes de su camisa y lo amordazo para que no pudiera gritar –quien es el pervertido ahora, ¿¡eh Newton!?

Reímos a carcajadas y entonces comenzamos nuestra labor, Mike estaba en el aire con los pies cayendo al vacio y su cabeza suspendida a un metro de altura, lo tome de las cintura y con las manos abrí sus glúteos con lo que comencé a devorar su entrada posterior, desliando mi lengua derritiéndose en saliva ardiente, calentada por el intenso calor de mi cuerpo. Mi aliento soplaba enervantes vapores provocándole ardores en la sensible piel de su ano muy parecidos a las quemaduras.

Edward contemplaba con enorme lujuria mientras me abrazaba con el hueco de Mike, dio la vuelta y se puso atrás de mi, se inclino sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a morder mi oreja desde atrás, con sus perfectos dientes encajándose en mi lóbulo y su helada lengua deslizándose por las hendiduras levante mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo y así besar sus excitantes labios, debajo de nosotros Mike se retorcía y de su boca salían ahogados gemidos obstruidos por la mordaza que le apretaba.

Edward me hizo a un lado y comenzó a devorar los glúteos de Mike ahora, el cual sintió con dolor y placer el cambio de temperatura del argumente calor al petrificante frio con lo que comenzó a retorcerse con mas intensidad sobre las cajas. Sus muñecas se habían comenzado a enrojecer producto del forcejeo para zafarse. Me di la vuelta para ver de cerca el rostro de Mike, mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

- ¡¡AH!! Ya no aguanto mas, Mike, tu culo me esta excitando demasiado, con tu permiso (o sin él de hecho), voy a penetrarte – de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el terror inundo su expresión. Edward comenzó a bajarse los pantalones, liberando su verga que estaba ya tan dura como el acero, apuntando la cabeza hacia el agujero de Mike, dio unos pasos para acercarse y la puso en la entrada. Mike estaba pálido mientras percibía la barra helada que amenazaba con violar su hombría, apretando las piernas lo mas que podía – no hagas eso, solo te dolerá mas – y una sonrisa malévola ilumino su rostro y sin piedad comenzó a encajar su pene en sus entrañas. Mike gemía en dolor y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse de sus ojos.

Edward no le tenía piedad, sin esperar a que su entrada se dilatase y acostumbrara al grosor del palo que lo violaba, comenzó a embestir con fuerza su entrada. Movía majestuosamente sus caderas de atrás hacia delante y en su rostro se iluminaba una cara de satisfacción. "Esto no es nada comparado contigo Jake" escuche la voz en mi mente y devolví la sonrisa con la que me miraba.

La entre pierna de Mike estaba empapada, en ella escurrían mezclados los fluidos de su cuerpo mezclados con el exquisito néctar que emanaba de la verga de Edward, barnizando exquisitamente sus piernas blancas que destellaban apetitosamente. Edward lo tomo de los hombros para poder penetrarlo mas duro, lo levanto ligeramente y con bruscos movimientos metía y sacaba su palo. Mike estaba desquiciado, pero el dolor y el horror habían abandonado su rostro, dejando en su lugar el placer y la lujuria "¡LO ESTA DISFRUTANDO!"

- Puedes quitarle la mordaza, Jake, ya no piensa gritar, te lo aseguro – y me giño un ojo, lleve mis manos hasta su nuca, desamarre el trapo y cuando lo hice, de su boca salieron gemidos ahogados de placer, sus respiración era torpe y jadeaba en con cada embestida. El desgraciado lo estaba gozando, de nuevo no puedo culparlo, otro mas que sucumbe ante la pasión de Edward Cullen. Mike me miraba con lujuria, mientras deslizaba su lengua por sus labios – resulto que nuestro amigo es una bestia insaciable, por que le das lo que pide.

Desabroche mis pantalón de gala y baje el cierre, saque mi palo completamente empapado y lo acerque a la boca de Mike, el no podía tomarla por su cuenta por que se encontraba amarrado todavía. Tan pronto la tubo a distancia la devoró con hambre, deslizándola por toda su boca de arriba abajo, llevándola con desesperación hasta el fondo de su garganta mientras Edward por detrás seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza. Seguimos así por largo rato hasta que por fin sentimos que llegábamos a nuestro limite de tolerancia, Edward fue el primero en venirse de manera colosal dentro de Mike, el cual se revolcaba extasiado por las convulsiones que sufrió el pene de Edward, después de acabado, me hizo señas para que tomara posesión de sus caderas, di la vuelta de nuevo y comencé a embestirlo, pero ya no me faltaba mucho que aguantar y al poco rato termine por descargarme igualmente en su interior.

- Creo que por lo menos le debemos una venida, le hará daño si lo dejamos sin terminar – Edward tenia razón, después de todo lo que había soportado era lo mínimo que debíamos hacer, lo levantamos de la caja y lo volteamos, pero fue grande nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que el ya había terminado, y por la pinta lo había hecho desde hace y bastante tiempo – ¡Este canijo se la ha pasado incluso mejor que nosotros!

Nos dio tanto coraje que tomamos nuestras cosas y nos largamos, Edward le dejo su saco para no dejarlo completamente desnudo y salimos del callejón.

- ¿Estará bien dejarlo así? – preguntaba mientras caminábamos y volteando a ver a Mike que nos todavía nos miraba con ojos de lujuria.

- Este bien, por lo menos sabemos una cosa. Ya no se atreverá a meterse con nuestra Bella nunca más – en eso tenia razón.

- Pero lo que temo ahora es que nos acose a nosotros – Edward y yo compartimos miradas y soltamos la carcajada. Me despedí de el y me subí a mi auto mientras a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver a Bella que esperaba ansiosa en el copiloto de su carro, después de todo esta era su noche y les esperaba una muy larga.

FIN de la quinta parte


	6. AlicexJasper: Tu Eres Mi Droga

**Me disculpo enormemente por tardarme tantitisimo tiempo en sacar un nuevo capitulo, pero con numerosos problemas en mi vida no había podido sentarme a escribir esta historia. Espero les guste y para todas las lindas personas que me han estado haciendo peticiones en sus coments les aviso que el próximo ****capítulo es un JacobxBella.**

**Perdónenme si encuentran algo confuso este ****capítulo, es una idea que se me ocurrió hace mucho y quise hacerla algo dinámica, se que les gustara.**

[…]

CONTUNUACION de la quinta parte

JACOB POV

El reloj dice las 7 de la mañana, el teléfono suena sin cesar desde mi mesa de noche ¿Quién puede estar hablando a estas horas?

- ¿Aló? –contesté de mala gana.

- ¿Todavía durmiendo cachorro? ¡QUE ENVIDIA! Acaso no temes a las consecuencias de provocarme celos, ¿Jake? – la melodiosa voz de Edward suena del otro lado del teléfono. Me levanto emocionado de la cama y me pongo de cuatro patas sobre la cama, me pregunto si podrá ver lo mucho que centellea mi rostro en alegría – Dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer el día de hoy?

- Nada realmente – en realidad mucho, tenía planes de pasar todo el día trabajando en el garaje, pero últimamente buscó la mas mínima y tonta escusa para evitarlo, desde que descubrí lo de Embry y Quil se la pasan de melosos mientras trabajamos, hace tan solo dos días cuando me absenté por 5 minutos por las bebidas y regrese, ya tenían los pantalones abajo y haciéndolo sobre la fornitura de mi motocicleta, ya no los soporto.

- Entonces paso por ti ¿te parece bien pasar el día en mi casa? El cumpleaños de Bella se acerca y estamos todos preparándole un fiesta y pensaba tal vez querrías ayudarnos.

- ¡El cumpleaños de Bella! ¡CUENTA CONMIGO! – dije saltando de la cama y metiéndome en la ducha. La estridente risa de mi vampiro se podía escuchar todavía en el teléfono hasta que el agua caliente de la regadera comenzó a golpear contra mi pecho desnudo.

EDWARD POV

- Jasper, ¿podrías bajarle un poco al sonido del estéreo? – ya solo podía escuchar el ruido del agua caer por la bocina del teléfono así que colgué y me concentro en manejar, la carretera a La Push está muy tranquila el día de hoy – Bien, ahora iremos a recoger a un amigo, pero creo que será mejor que nos detengamos a comer algo antes de pasar por nuestro… "peludo" amigo – Jasper me miraba con desconcierto, como si no entendiese lo que le decía - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es extraño, Alice no mencionó nada de esto el día de ayer mientras me narraba emocionada lo maravilloso que seria el día de hoy – sus ojos rodaron en su cuencas y volteo la mirada a los arboles que pasaban borrosamente a los lados del auto, yo solo solté una carcajada – ¿Es realmente necesario ir de caza antes de pasar por tu amigo?

- Tal vez no, eso dicho para nosotros que somos capaces de controlar nuestros impulsos mejor. Mi amigo es humano, bueno, hasta cierto punto pero el todavía no lo sabe así que será mejor que nos aseguremos que no suceda ningún accidente – Jasper no comprendía de lo que le hablaba y solo me miraba consternado desde el asiento del copiloto, podía sentir su ansiedad transmitirse en mi.

ALICE POV

- "¡Estoy realmente emocionada!" Que alegría el cumpleaños de Bella es tan solo en unos días. Este es un evento monumental para los Cullen ya que no se había celebrado un cumpleaños en esta casa desde hace mas de 70 años cuando celebramos el de Emmet que este día junto con Rosalie estarán con nosotros ayudándonos con los preparativos de la fiesta. – estoy tan impaciente que no me importan las miradas divertidas de Esme mientras me observa brincotear por la casa - Será grandioso, Esme pasará todo el día conmigo preparando un delicioso pastel que estoy segura le encantara a Bella, después Edward pasará la mañana ayudándome a recoger rosas del bosque para poner en los jarrones de cristal que Rosalie comprará en Seattle, Emmet y Jasper la acompañaran y comprarán un estéreo para el auto del Bella y al final del día pasaremos toda la noche disfrutando de una linda velada mientras Edward trabaja para componer las canciones del disco que le grabará como regalo. Son más de las 8 am. y según mis cálculos Edward y Jasper no tardan en llegar con el auto - Salí de la casa y me paré en el pórtico a esperar por su llegada.

Para cuando el reloj apuntaba ya las 10:30 am no había todavía señas por ningún lado de Edward y Jasper ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? Espere sentada por otra hora mas hasta que por fin pude ver el auto de Edward entrar a los terrenos de la propiedad, esperé impaciente en la entrada con los brazos cruzados hasta que por fin se detuvieron y bajaron del auto.

- ¿Dónde han estado ustedes par de…? – pero no pude terminar mi oración; un guapo joven bajo el auto junto con ese par de tarados que llamo hermanos, era alto, tanto como Edward tenia la piel carmesí pero era evidente que no podía tener mas de unos 20 años (o eso calculé) por que sus facciones eran las de hombre joven y muy (muy) atractivo.

-Lo siento, tuvimos que desviarnos antes de regresar, encontramos este lindo cachorrito a la orilla de la carretera y no pudimos evitar traerlo a casa, su nombre es Jacob – lleve la mirada de Edward al joven que tenia una bellísima sonrisa en su rostro. – Aunque tuvimos algunos problemas, sabes que es lo que le pasa a Jasper – ahora detuve la mirada en mi amado y me percate de algo extraño, sus ojos se habían teñido de un dorado intenso, mas de lo normal.

- ¡POR DIOS! ¿QUE HAN HECHO? – grité mientras corría hacia el auto y tomaba a mi esposo de la cabeza, acercando su rostro al mío.

- Solo nos detuvimos a cazar en el camino, pero creo que tu novio se comió algo raro por que se esta comportando extraño – Jasper me miraba con ojos ardientes y una sonrisa picara que ocupaba todo su cara, lo mire consternada por varios segundos cuando sentí como un sensación de calor comenzaba a arder por dentro – ¡Jasper basta! Ha estado jugando con nuestras cabezas todo el camino, has algo - mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Edward, se mantenía difícilmente, parecía demasiado concentrado y tenía la misma mirada que pone cuando lo veo con Bella; esa mirada llena de emociones, de pasiones, sentimientos y calor incontenible el cual no logro aun comprender como un ser como nosotros, de sangre fría, pueda manifestar. Sus brazos temblaban y sus manos hacían presión en un puño inestable, estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para contenerse ¿Pero de que? Pero aun mas rápido de lo que quisiese obtener esa respuesta la misma llama de pasión comenzó a incendiarse en mis adentros.

Me tomo por el brazo y metió a la casa. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Rosalie nos miraron extrañados mientras corríamos por las escaleras y nos encerrábamos en nuestro cuarto. El calor era ahora cada vez más intenso. ¿Cómo es posible que uno de nosotros, un vampiro, sea capaz de sentir este calor?…

- ¡Jasper por favor basta! – pero el no me escuchaba, su sonrisa se hacia proporcionalmente mas grande y mas hermosa – Dime, que has comido, ¡dímelo!

Pero no estaba escuchando en lo absoluto, otra oleada de intenso calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo: Jasper había perdido el control de si mismo, sus ojos dorados me desnudaban con la mirada mientras que sus pantalones palpitaban de excitación. La temperatura del cuarto comenzó a incrementarse, era agobiante, comparada solamente al interior de un horno. Los poros de mi piel comenzaron a abrirse uno por uno, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

- Jasper… basta… - rogaba por su misericordia pero mis inútiles palabras se ahogaban con la saliva que mi boca segregaba sin parar, mojando mis labios, inundando mi lengua e hidratando mi garganta la cual quemaba intensamente – No mas… me estas volviendo loca…

CARLISLE POV

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Cuál es el problema con Jasper y Alice? – Edward entraba por la puerta delantera acompañado de un joven amigo el cual no tarde mas de un segundo en reconocer, principalmente por el intenso aroma que lo acompañaba que inundo la habitación el momento que puso un pie en ella – Edward ¿Es este joven lo que creo que es? – no me respondió, solo se digno a torcer una mueca.

- Tranquilo Carlisle, el aun no… - pero sus palabras se cortaron al instante y no tuve que dudar en preguntar la razón, la habitación de pronto comenzó a arder en llamas o por lo menos esa fue mi primera impresión. Mire hacia los lados pero no había indicios de ninguna ignición mas en cambio la presión atmosférica parecía haber aumentado en intensidad por tres, ni siquiera la fuerza sobrehumana que poseo fue suficiente para mantenerme en pie por mas de 2 segundos. Un asfixiante calor comenzó a emanar de las paredes de toda la casa y por dentro un intenso fuego comenzó a arder de punta a punta cada extremo de mi cuerpo. Como pude levante la mirada y me percate que no era solo yo, Edward también había caído al suelo abatido aunque en el cansado rostro de mi hijo podía constatar que el ya había estado luchando contra esta locura por ya bastante rato.

- Wow que sucede con ustedes; esperen soy yo o ¿hace demasiado calor aquí? – el joven parecía no verse afectado por la ola de calor, eso lo confirma, este muchacho es un hombre lobo. Esa seria la única manera en que él seria capaz de soportar este abrumante calor, por que su sangre y su cuerpo son ya anormalmente calientes.

Como pude, logre recuperar el control, esto evidentemente era culpa de Jasper, solo el es capaz de jugar con nuestras emociones de esta manera, solo el capaz de golpearnos con tanta locura e inundarnos con este sentimiento que claramente era lujuria. La más completa, la más intensa, la más pura lujuria.

ALICE POV

De sus labios se escapa la más hipnotizarte melodía que suspira mi nombre.

- Alice – susurra en mi oído. Su cuerpo en un instante rodea el mío y sus fibrosos brazos se deslizan con destreza por mis costados apretando y atrapándome entre ellos.

No puedo mirarle a los ojos, mi cabeza se gira hacia atrás y mi cuello queda a la merced de la bestia. Su boca se mueve con brusquedad y su boca devora a besos la piel bajo mi mentón, mojada y ardiente deslizándose hasta mis senos que se han hinchando por el calor. Sus manos en mi espalda desgarran con fiereza las prendas que me arropan mientras que sus bocanadas se vuelven mas apasionadas sobre mi cuello, mi cabeza siente que da vueltas suspendida en el aire mientras que lo único que sostiene mi cuerpo y evita que caiga de espaldas al suelo son los fuertes par de brazos que me desnudan.

Con un ágil movimiento me levanta en los aires y con un mano rápidamente se deshace de todo objeto sobre la superficie de mi tocador desparramándolos al suelo varias botellas de esos perfumes tan caros que me enorgullecen rompiéndose estridentemente en cientos de cristales que yacen como diamantes centellantes sobre la superficie del suelo mientras que sus esencias se mezclan artísticamente formando un aroma intoxicarte que llena toda la habitación. Tan pronto como me levanto me depositó sobre la madera del mueble y mi espalda golpeo contra el espejo rompiéndolo en 3 pedazos en los que se reflejaba por triple el rostro de Jasper completamente iracundo y carente de cordura sus ojos se clavan en mi tórax cubierto por vestigios de tela rasgada y me observa como si fuese un suculento banquete. Los instintos animales se apoderaron de él y solo tiene un pensamiento en mente, poseerme.

Se humedece los labios y se acerca hacia los míos rápidamente depositándolos con pasión en un carnal beso que me sacudía de pies a cabeza. Su rostro era difuso ante el mío mientras que su boca se deslizaba de un lado a otro tratando de no perder ni un centímetro de la mía, saboreándola y deleitándose con mis rojos labios, a esta alturas no sabia quien estaba más loco, él o yo. Su manos rápidamente bajaron hasta mis caderas y recorrieron lentamente el contorno interior de mis piernas mientras que sus dedos se habrían paso a mi sexo e impacientes trataban de llegar a el mientras que el placer lo inundaba por dentro y él a mi.

Su brazos descendieron mas y se colocaron sobre mis rodillas donde al encontrar el contorno de mi falda comenzaron su accenso de nuevo, esta vez por debajo de ella y para cuando me percate de ello, ya estaban sobre mis caderas buscando llegar a mi suave trasero. La falda había dejado al descubierto mis piernas que brillaban bajo la luz de la lámpara del techo. Nuestras bocas todavía estaban fundidas en un carnal encuentro, el calor comenzaba a causar estragos y nuestra piel de terciopelo comenzó a llenarse de saladas gotas de sudor que provocaban que nuestros cuerpos rozasen y resbalasen con mayor intensidad.

Impulsivamente mis piernas rodearon sus caderas y su paquete ya excitado golpeaba contra mi entrepierna todavía encerrado en la gruesa mezclilla de su pantalón. Evidentemente reaccionó a la provocación, sus manos comenzaron a temblar en anticipación y sus labios ya enrojecidos por la succión de nuestras bocas comenzaron a bacilar al ritmo que sus hermosos ojos se convertían prisioneros de sus parpados, privándome de ver ese par de perlas doradas.

Extrañamente el cuerpo de Jasper estaba cien veces más ardiente que el mío, lo noté al momento que lleve mis manos a sus mejillas y la diferencia de temperatura lo noqueo fuera de su trance. Nunca hasta este momento había percibido con tanta intensidad su mirada, llena de una bizarra mezcla de lujuria y de amor; y nunca había visto brillar tanto sus blancos dientes como en el justo momento que tomó mi mano con la suya y en el gesto mas hermoso que haya visto en mi extensa existencia me sonrió. Un sentimiento propio comenzó a nacer en mi interior y la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzó a hacerle competencia a la del suyo.

CARLISLE POV

- Este…

- Jacob – me respondió el joven muchacho al percatarse que me dirigía a el.

- Jacob, podrías hacerme el favor de ayudar al pobre de Edward – el cual yacía indefenso en la alfombra de la sala – yo iré a ver que demonios esta pasando con mi otro hijo.

Jacob con una sonrisa en su rostro asintió y levanto a Edward del suelo y lo colocó sobre el sofá mientras que yo subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Trotaba tan rápido como podía pero la ola de sentimientos que Jasper irradiaba era demasiado intensa y necesitaba de todas mis fuerzas para mantener el control de mi mismo.

- Carlisle – la voz de mi querida esposa me detuvo en seco en los últimos escalones del segundo piso.

- Esme… ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESO? – al parecer ella había sido incapaz de contenerse a la lujuria del momento, se encontraba parada en la puerta de nuestra habitación vestida con una incitante prenda de encaje negro y un par de botas de cuero del mismo color de la noche. En sus manos una serie de juguetes que ella y yo solemos utilizar en nuestra sesiones… de amor.

- ¡Por todos los cielo Esme guarda eso! ¡Los chicos!... los chicos están en la casa – al final de mi oración las palabras que salían de mi boca eran casi silbidos inaudibles.

- Lo se, no crees que eso lo hace mas… ¿interesante? – completa demencia, no había otra manera mas sensata de describirla en este momento, se había rendido a la lujuria detener a Jasper se había convertido en mi prioridad máxima las cosas se están saliendo de control y todas las personas en esta casa estamos pagando por ello será mejor detener esto antes de que mi casa se convierta en alguna clase de Burlete.

JACOB POV

Un aire familiar llena mis pulmones, el olor impregnado en las paredes de la casa es enervante y trae a mi mente consiente imágenes del pasado, de aquella vez tras el incidente en la moto aquella realidad tan increíble que mi mente se negaba a aceptarla y la categorizaba como nada mas que un delirio, una fantasía de mi demencia y lujuria. Edward llena mi mente, su cuerpo frio de marfil lleno de finos músculos de mármol y su rostro perfecto frente al mío devorándolo con sus par de labios sabor a vida y muerte.

- Jasper… - Edward susurra el nombre de su hermano, nunca lo había visto así, tan débil y delicado. Aun con lo poco que conozco de esta familia de vampiros, se que Jasper tiene la habilidad de controlar las emociones de los demás y de lograr que los demás sientan lo que el siente y no se si es por su culpa que tengo a tan bello vampiro a mi merced entre mis brazos, que pensamientos perversos cruzan por mi mente, deseo poseerlo, en mi mente imágenes de mi abusando de él y haciéndolo completamente mío. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Lo visualizo en mi mente, tomándome de los brazos por la espalda, penetrándole con intensidad, forcejeando por la liberta que deseo nunca recuperar mientras que su cuerpo se estremece al embestirse contra el mío.

Tomo una de mis manos y la coloco en su frente cada vez mas caliente y no comprendo como tal hazaña, teniendo en cuenta su inhumanidad, es posible. Una mueca diabólica adorna mi rostro mientras mis dedos se deslizan por su cuello hasta llegar al de su camisa y manda descargas hasta la punta de sus dedos al ritmo que los botones se desprenden de sus orificios correspondientes y dejan al descubierto un par de pezones rosados, dilatados y ultrasensibles. Mi boca se humedece, inclino mi cuerpo y busco hambriento las delicadeces que me invitan con su irresistible hermosura.

- Jacob… - su voz se ahoga en el fuego de las paredes.

JASPER POV

Mi cabeza está en fuego y los instintos más primitivos dominan sobre mi cordura, me recuerda de mis tiempos de guerrillero, ese sentimiento salvaje e incontrolable.

Mi cabeza me da vueltas, frente mi apenas logro distinguir el espejo roto y a mi amada que me mira con intensidad, sus piernas presionadas alrededor de mis caderas, envolviéndome y apretando mi entrepierna donde mi hombría presiona con la fuerza de un cañón dándome un dolor placentero, me apena saber que todavía encuentro algo de placer en el dolor, aun cuando trate de negarlo con todo ese falso autocontrol "humano" que logre apilar de la mentira que pretendo ser, negando mis instintos, mi sed, mi hambre… en entonces que recuerdo lo que realmente soy, un monstruo salvaje y enfrente de mí: mi presa.

Otra oleada de locura golpea y mi respiración se acelera, ya no puedo más necesito liberar toda mi lujuria. El agujero de Alice se humedece en jugos que hierven y me queman, el movimiento de sus caderas mientras sus piernas buscan ese punto exacto donde el candado sea más fuerte, en el que seré incapaz de soltarme libre, rosando su sexo contra el mío volviéndome loco, la intensa corriente me paraliza y me droga. Mis manos aprietan sus caderas mientras que mis dedos se deslizan frenéticamente por sus piernas dándoles vueltas hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde logra atrapar el pedazo de tela de su ropa interior y la jalo hacia mí desgarrándola en tiras dejando al descubierto la parte más hermosa de su cuerpo.

De un jalón me deshago de la camisa que Alice me desabotonaba a una lentitud atormentadora, sacándola de quicio me suelta de las caderas solo para inclinarse y hacer lo mismo con mis vaqueros dejándome completamente desnudo con mi verga palpitante apuntando hacia su cara, sus ojos negros como azabache la miran con hambre mientras escurre por la punta el néctar que tanto ansía, el néctar de mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente defiende sus manos y delicadamente toma mis testículos entre sus dedos deslizando su pulgar por el cuerpo de mi pene salvando tanto jugo como pudo acumulándolo en la punta donde la fuente no paraba de segregar, no lo pensó dos veces y lo puso en su fría boca lo que me vuelve loco mientras con su lengua degustaba del borde de la cabeza de mi pene ayudándose con el lubricante que no paraba de emanar. Parálisis en todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración se atrofia y mis manos cuelgan muertas a los costados de mi cuerpo, me siento débil, indefenso… es injusto como tan fácilmente nos rendimos a una mujer, pero yo confió en Alice y ella lo sabe.

Sus manos trabajan acaloradamente deslizándose por mi abdomen hasta alcanzar mi pecho desnudo encajando sus uñas en las cicatrices que lo cubren, experimento mil nuevas clases de dolor y las disfruto todas. Su cabello cuelga y rosa la base de mi pene, masajeando, haciendo cosquillas, mientras que su boca se llena con mi herramienta y succiona con fuerza tratando de dejarme seco, ni una gota desperdiciada. Pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza y la levanto para ver su rostro mojado por mí y sus ojos siguen negros, la levanto sobre el tocador para besarla pero no logro contenerme más, se estrella contra el espejo terminado por romperlo en pedazos.

Labios entrelazados mis manos bajan a su cueva completamente inundada con lujuria. Palpitante irradia una invitación a que la penetre, a convertirnos en uno solo. Pongo un dedo en la entrada y esta lo abduce a su interior haciéndolo suyo con presión negativa, pronto uno se convierten dos y su boca jadea con pasión, es el límite para ambos.

Retiro rápidamente mis dedos y sin dejar que vuelva a contraerse su agujero dejo deslizar hasta el fondo mi verga llenándola en todo centímetro posible, sus ojos se voltean en sus cuencas y su respiración se vuelve intermitente, sus piernas se avientan contra mi cuerpo como las fauces de una trampa de oso al pisar en ese punto exacto que las activan y las pone en movimiento. Puedo escucharle susurrar mi nombre casi sin energía.

- ¡JASPER! ¡Por el amor de dios hijo, tienes que detener esta locura! – Carlisle golpea la puerta de la habitación con frenesí. Qué raro, ¿por qué no la derrumba? – ¡Jasper! ¡Tu madre… tu madre! ¡AGH…!

Los golpes de la puerta se detuvieron solo para darme tiempo de realizar que mi corazón y el de Alice eran los que retumban con más fuerza en la habitación, vida, nuestros cuerpos estaban vivos y llenos de pasión. Conectados, en cuerpo, mente y alma.

- Te amo, Alice – y yo a ti Jasper.

El clímax de nuestra locura estaba en la cima de la culminación, comencé a mover mis caderas con locura contra su cuerpo, encajando en cada embestida mi verga en las profundidades de sus cavernas. Con cada movimiento el mueble en el que Alice difícilmente se mantenía temblaba peligrosamente dejando cristales caer al suelo estrepitosamente centellando con las luces al caer, nuestra propia lluvia de estrellas, nuestro propio mundo de placer.

Sus manos se entrecruzaron en mi cuello y mis manos se colocaron bajo sus glúteos levándola y cargándola en mis brazos todavía penetrándola y brincando sobre mis caderas como un especie de caballito invertido mientras que succionaba mi verga y la estrangulaba con sus caderas para evitar caerse, cosa que jamás permitiría, jamás la dejare ir, jamás dejare que se aleje de mi… deseo estar así por el resto de la eternidad. El golpeteo de su cuerpo contra mis testículos al estrellarse en cada bajada sacude el hirviente semen en él que se duplica con los segundos, que se inundan y acumulan mientras que los músculos de mi cuerpo comienzan a sufrir de espasmos. Alice comienza a jadear con mayor intensidad mientras que los músculos de su cuerpo se sincronizan con los míos, lo noto en mi pene, lo noto en su voz y en sus jadeos mientras que la intermitencia de su respiración aumenta y se armoniza con la mía.

Ya no lo soporto mas estoy a punto de venir, pero Alice se rinde antes que yo y su vagina se convulsiona en una locura, apretando y sacudiendo mi verga que bombea sangre como torrente en sus cavernosidades, es un placer celestial que termina por destrozar mis sentidos y mi cuerpo se rinde ante él, bombeando semen hasta la punta en dolorosas galoneadas que se estrellan contra las paredes de sus interiores y escurren a la salida de su vagina deslizándose por sus suaves entrepiernas hasta terminar en el suelo lleno de escombros de nuestro encuentro que a los ojos de cualquier mortal aparentaría ser el campo donde una batalla de guerra tuvo lugar.

Dejamos nuestros cuerpos desplomarse al piso todavía unidos con mi verga que no bajaba la erección, permanecimos por largo rato en un estado casi inconsciente hasta que el tiempo volvió a nosotros y la fiebre había desaparecido.

EDWARD POV

Mi cabeza se siente a estallar ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, no puedo moverme. Lentamente abro los ojos, Jacob esta encima de mí, ambos estamos desnudos. Estamos en el sofá de la sala.

- Jake. Jake despierta – puedo escucharlo ronronear, está despierto y me ignora al mismo tiempo que se acurruca con más fuerza rodeándome con sus brazos - ¿Es esa una sonrisa en tu cara? – Su risa es estridente, mi fuerza está de regreso, logro moverlo y me enderezo en el asiento y lo dejo desplomarse al instante que se queda dormido. Me levanto y me coloco mi bóxers (o lo que queda de ellos ¿Por qué es que tienen un agujero en la parte de atrás?)

La sala es un desastre pareciera que una tormenta paso por aquí, pero no es el único lugar. Camino a la cocina para encontrar el gran vidrio que da al patio roto, a lo lejos Emmet y Rosalie se besan desnudos en el arroyo, sus ropas hechas añicos en el trayecto.

Regreso otra vez y me dirijo a las escaleras, Carlisle sin camisa alguna lucha por abotonarse la hebilla del pantalón, me mira detenidamente y considero en mi mejor interés evitar cuestionar su situación, yo mismo no estoy en mejores condiciones que él. Me adelanto y me dirijo a la habitación de Alice y Jasper y me detengo en el marco, volteo y Carlisle me sigue por detrás con una mirada perdida en la parte trasera de mi ropa interior.

- Edward, ¿Qué…

- Tiramos la puerta – corte, el asintió.

De un golpe, tiramos la puerta para encontrar a Alice cubriendo a Jasper con unas cobijas y a ella.

- Sabia que no tocarían – se justifico.

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí Alice?

- No tengo idea, eso me gustaría que me explicaras Edward, donde demonios estuvieron.

- No comprendo, estábamos en el centro comercial, de ahí fuimos de casa y salimos a La Push a recoger a… mi amigo. – Carlisle me miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿No comprendo, como es que no vi nada de esto en mis visiones?

- Creo que yo por qué, ese chico… es un hombre lobo – Alice me miro consternada – tranquila, está bien, creo y es solo una teoría, tus visiones se vieron comprometidos por la presencia de esa criatura.

- Eso… eso no explica que es lo que paso con Jasper ¿Edward que fue lo que comieron?

- ¡Nada! Solos nos detuvimos cerca de los bosques de La Push, yo me alimente de un oso y Jasper tuvo que comerse un ciervo.

- Edward…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Se alimentaron en terrenos de La Push? Hay una razón por la que no comemos ahí aparte de la tregua. Los animales de esa zona suelen comerse las amapolas que crecen en los alrededores.

De repente una verdad golpeo a mi consiente. Amapolas, las amapolas tienen sustancias que son como veneno para los humanos. Jasper las ingirió.

- Están diciendo que Jasper… ¿esta drogado?

Todos nos miramos unos a los otros antes de bajar la mirada y mirarlo, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios de oreja a oreja y entre las sabanas una erección tan evidente que levantaba una tienda que se mecía con su palpitar mientras en sueños susurraba un nombre, el nombre de su amada.

FIN de la sexta parte

**POR FAVOR!!! SI LEYERON Y LES GUSTO UN REVIEW ME LLENARA EL DIA DE ALEGRIA!!**


End file.
